Whoever You Are
by Red - Eyed - Raven 93
Summary: Having lost her memory, Ren now finds herself working in Akatsuki as a new member. As the days go by, her love for her two comrades grows. But, will her past destroy her present life? Complete
1. A New World

Hello again, this is my second fic. I hope you will enjoy this story too. As usual, you can message me but no flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Tobi X Ren(OC) : Deidara X Ren(OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter I: **

**A New World  
**

"_W-where am I?"_

"_Who am I?"_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_I-I don't know. I can't remember anything."_

"I must go somewhere. I cannot lie down here forever on the snow while there is a blizzard occurring."

The sixteen-year-old girl rose up and started walking, still thinking who she really was but all her efforts are in vain, for she cannot remember anything before she was there in the middle of a snowfield.

After many hours of walking, she felt that her strength is ebbing and blizzard is getting stronger. At last, she found a cave where she can rest for a while. Excited to go to her destination, the young lady drew all the strength that remains in her to walk faster before she became ice. Luckily, she reached the cave entrance before she passed out.

When she woke up, she heard the fire crackling so she perceived she wasn't alone inside the cave. When she turned around, she saw a strange creature – a Venus flytrap with feet and wears a dark cloak designed with little red clouds.

"Who are you?" the girl cautiously asked.

The creature looked at her. It seems that it looks like semi-human, only it has two sides — one side is white and the other half is black. The details of its face can only be seen on the white side.

"Hmmm…. So you are awake now and the blizzard has passed. I must take my leave now." It remarked then turned and walked away.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet!" the girl called back.

The creature turned and answered, "Just be thankful that you're not dead when I found you."

"And why should I? Perhaps I'll be thankful when I'm dead now!" the lass replied, still feeling sorry for herself because of her amnesia.

The semi-human creature looked at her as if it was saying: "You wouldn't say that thing if you really know who I am" then walked away.

The girl, feeling irritated because she has been ignored, followed the creature.

When the two reached a forested area, the creature finally said:

"Quit following me, will you?"

"No, not until I knew who you are."

"Why should I tell you my name?"

"It's none of your business."

"Then my name is none of your business too."

Before the girl could answer, she felt that something is wrong so she pushed the creature aside.

"Why did you—"but before the creature could finish its sentence, suddenly a huge volley of kunai came out of nowhere and its deadly points will fall exactly on the girl. When the girl closed her eyes, accepting her fate, the volley of kunai diverged and just hit the ground, leaving none of them injured.

"How did you do that?" the creature asked.

"Huh, you didn't do anything?" the girl innocently queried.

"Yes, actually it caught me off guard. Now, answer my question. How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just did." The girl replied.

The creature smirked then said, "My name's Zetsu."

"Zetsu-san?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Zetsu confirmed.

"My, at last, you told me your name! Why does have to take it so long? Oh well, now I have known what I want to know, I will not bug you anymore. Nice meeting you Zetsu-san." The girl waved and started to walk away.

"Wait."

"Huh, is there anything wrong?" The girl queried.

"Are you going back to your house?" Zetsu asked.

"Well, no. Actually I do not know anything about my past—I don't even know my name" the girl declared sadly, "Hmmm… maybe that's my first assignment: to know who am I."

"If it's alright with you, maybe you can follow me and meet my comrades."

"Huh, that's strange. Uh, I mean, that's very nice of you Zetsu-san. Let's go now." The lass excitingly replied.

Zetsu smiled again and said, "Okay then, follow me."

* * *

After several hours of walking, they reached a large cavern. Zetsu asked the girl if she can remain outside for a few minutes while he's going to enter the cave and the girl agreed. 

"So you're back, Zetsu."

"Yes, leader-sama." Zetsu replied, "And someone whom I think can be a useful person in the organization."

"Oh, you mean the girl outside the hideout."

"Yes leader-sama."

"I don't think she's neither a ninja nor someone who can throw a single kunai. How did you think that she's useful?"

"I have seen her potentials, even though she needs a lot of training to make her useful."

"If you really think she is useful, then train her."

* * *

_The girl's POV._

Hmm, I wonder what Zetsu-sama is doing inside. It's been more than five minutes since he left me here.

"So, you've still waited." A voice came in behind me, it was Zetsu-san, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure Zetsu-san, what is it" I replied kinda curious on what he has to ask

"You have said earlier that you want to know who you really are, right?"

"Uh, yes."

"I believe that your journey will be dangerous, and I don't think you can really fend yourself."

"Hey, that's not nice Zetsu-san!" I shouted, somewhat offended

"How can you survive, can you do any simple hand seals, can you throw a kunai or a shuriken?"

"No, but the only thing I have now is luck, and I am going to use it." I answered without really thinking what it means.

"Idiot, that is not that simple. Luck may fail you."

Honestly, what he said is right. That is not that simple.

"So, what do you want me to do now?"

"Let me train you."

"Hmm, what's the catch?" I queried.

"The condition is to help me first at my job and forget finding about your past for the meantime."

I was shocked at what he said. But, do I have any choice? I don't know anyone who can train me but Zetsu-san offers to train me. Only he has a condition, but I must choose.

"Okay, Zetsu-san, I'll abide with your rules."

"Good, then let's get started."

* * *

A/N: As you have noticed, this story doesn't have an intro. Well, because I don't know what kind prologue should I write :) Also, there are many things I will invent in this story. Just for your info. 


	2. Tobi

Well this chapter is a bit dramatic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Tobi X Ren(OC) ; Deidara X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter II:**

**Tobi**

"Deidara-sempai, where are you? Don't leave Tobi here alone, sempai." The guy sobbed with a swirly orange mask with an eyehole on the right side of his face.

knock knock "Tobi, are you still there?"

"Tobi doesn't like to talk to anyone today, Kisame-san." Tobi said quietly.

"Alright, have it your own way." The dark blue haired man replied.

"Why do you care so much for that retarded?" his partner asked

"Not really because I care for him but because he's been sulking inside their room ever since after Deidara detonated himself, Itachi-san." Kisame corrected, "I don't think that's a good thing."

"Let him sulk in there as long as he wanted. The more time he's there, the better. I don't like him goofing around the hideout." Itachi stated, "Well, let's just go and find a way to capture the nine-tailed demon fox."

"Alright Itachi."

Tobi just sit still at his bed, staring at the clay figures that his late sempai did. Flashbacks raced around his head. He remembered the first time he met Deidara. He can still recall when he was strangled by his sempai by only using legs for Deidara lost his arms when he first met him. Tobi still can hear his sempai's voice tingles his ears when he asks if he's a good boy. He can remember them all until the last time he saw his sempai well….and then, the explosion that took Deidara away from him.

The rookie member of the Akatsuki cannot help but to cry. The fact that his sempai, his dearly beloved sempai, spirited away and would not return is too unbearable for the person who gained much respect for him. Tobi just threw himself to bed and tried to sleep but he wasn't able to, for his dreams were haunted by his memories for his sempai.

* * *

Outside the room where Tobi keeps himself were two people. One is an orange-colored, spiky-haired man with tiny metal plates placed on the sides of his nose, under his lower lip, and on his ears. He wears a ring on his right thumb which has an indication of "Rei". The other one is a blue-haired woman with a paper flower placed on the right side of her head. She wears a ring on her right middle finger which indication of "Byaku". They both wear a jet black cloak that bears red clouds. 

"I heard your conversation with Zetsu. What is it all about Pein-san?" the blue-haired woman asked.

"He said that he found a new associate that is very useful to our organization." Pein answered casually.

"And what did you say?" his partner asked again.

"When I saw her here from the window of our room, she looks like an untrained, ignorant civilian. I wonder what Zetsu saw in her that he's going to spend some time training her?" Pein wondered.

"What are your plans now about her?"

"If she's really useful, as Zetsu tells about her, I'm going to make her join Akatsuki and partner her with Tobi."

"Pein-san, I'm not really questioning you but…Would it be right if we are partnering a rookie with a neophyte?"

"It would be alright Konan, it must be." He simply said.

"I hope it would. By the way, what is her entrance requirement and…should I tell this to Tobi?" Konan queried.

"Leave it to me about the entrance requirements. About Tobi… maybe tell it to him. It would lift his spirit a little." Her partner decided.

* * *

Tobi is still lying at his bed, still sobbing and calling to his sempai. The pain of losing his sempai never left him. He never left the room today nor just peeked out of the room until… 

_knock knock_

"Kisame-san, Tobi likes to be alone." Tobi whispered loud enough to hear outside the room.

"It's me, you idiot." A feminine voice replied.

"Oh, Konan-san," Tobi replied, recognizing her voice, "Gomen, Tobi thought it was Kisame-san again."

"Open the door, quick." Konan ordered.

Tobi scrambled from his bed and quickly opened the door. Of course, even though Tobi is lonely, he must still follow orders from his superiors.

"What is it Konan-san? Why are you such in a rush?" Tobi queried.

"How are you feeling today?" Konan asked almost emotionlessly.

It gave Tobi quite a shock. He never expected that Konan would ask him a question like that.

"Tobi is still lonely…" The boy just said.

"It's still about Deidara, huh?" Konan guessed.

The boy just stared to the ground. Yes, he still admits to himself that he still clings to Deidara's memories. But, he is afraid to tell her about this, for he thinks that she might get angry.

Tobi's silence is already an answer to Konan question so she, herself broke the silence and went direct to the point.

"We've found a new recruit, Tobi." Konan started, "If she's going to pass the entrance requirements, she'll be partnered with you."

She never knew what Tobi's reaction was, for his mask covers his whole face. Still, Tobi's alarmed at the news that he quickly diverse his sight from the ground to Konan's face.

"B-but, Konan-san, what about Dei-." Tobi protested.

"If I were you, I would forget about Deidara and move forward." The lone female member suggested coldly, "We too, especially Pein-san, are sad about the loss, but we could not do anything now. He himself chose that to be his end." She declared then walked away.

Tobi could not well believe what he heard earlier, "…forget about Deidara and move forward." How can he do that? It's really hard for him to let go but that's what the people expects him to do. What about his new partner? Sooner or later she would occupy his late sempai's bed and sleep in their room. What if she doesn't like Deidara's work-of-art and deliberately destroys it? What will be his memorabilia of his sempai? These thoughts came in to his mind. He knows that he's a good boy but he is not sure if he'll accept her or not.

Sadly, Tobi closed the door and lay down on his bed, looking again at the clay figures that Deidara made. Somewhat shocked, he found a lock of blonde hair that was stuck on the betweens of one of the figures. Slowly, he reached and grabbed for the lock of hair and examined it. Surely, it was Deidara-sempai's hair. He's surprised that Deidara haven't noticed that one when he made that masterpiece. Holding the lock of hair tightly, not willing to let it go for a second he whispered:

"Deidara-sempai, if you've survived. Please come back. Don't leave Tobi here alone."

* * *

A/N: What do you think about it? You are free to message me, just don't flame me. 


	3. The Snake's Ring

I don't actually know why I have given this chapter this title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Tobi X Ren(OC) ; Deidara X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter III:**

**The Snake's Ring**

Somewhere near the borders of the Fire country, Zetsu and his new recruit were training. The clashing of kunai echoes through vast, secluded forest. If any passerby would ever dare to go closely to where the sound is coming from, the details of every person could not be seen, only the blurred figures of them for they train viciously and with great agility. Suddenly the mentor paused for awhile and put his feet under the hanging branch of the tree. His student, seeing this, stopped and landed on the ground.

The girl's appearance has been improved. Her shiny, shoulder-length, midnight black hair swayed gracefully as she made her landing. Her pale skin is still beautiful even though she went into a hell-like training. She has a petite frame. Her eyes the most mysterious thing that she has, has glossy, steel-colored iris that even Zetsu wonders on how that happened that she can still see very clearly but she isn't a Hyuuga for her iris has a black hole in the middle. She wears a light, smooth, scarlet-colored, short-length tunic edged with gold and black knee-length leggings underneath and with a white cloth belt on her waist. Like any other ninja, she also wears black sandals.

"Hey, Zetsu-sensei, why are you hanging upside down?" the girl called, "Are you trying to pretend you're a bat?" she asked jokingly.

A month have passed and the girl seemed to forget that she doesn't know who she was and what her name is maybe because of the rigorous training she undergoes. Zetsu never bothered to give her a new name. He's only interested on what she can do. Her attitude also have changed, she became sweet and childlike on normal situations even under Zetsu's strict rules but when it comes to battle—a mock fight or not— her sweet, innocent attitude transforms into a stealthy, heartless assassin.

"Shut up and listen." Zetsu ordered, "You seemed to be a very fast learner so now I'm going to teach you something new."

"Hmmm, oh, like how to act like a bat?" the girl asked comically.

Zetsu paid no attention to the girl's humorous question but instead, continued on.

"I'm going to teach you how to control your chakra." Zetsu started, "What you're going to do is—."

To his utter surprise, the girl is already beside him, hanging upside-down too.

"Like this, Zetsu-sensei?" the girl queried.

"Hmmm, it seems like you are interested on our subject." Zetsu remarked, "How about this?" From the tree, he leaped to the lake beside them and stood on the water.

The girl stared at her sensei for awhile. Zetsu thought that would be a hard lesson for her but when she started to follow Zetsu's example but she only succeeded at standing at the surface of the water for a short time then fell. The girl tried again for a few times but she never accomplished her task.

"Looks like you have a hard time doing this because the molecules of a liquid are not as closely packed as in solids." Zetsu discussed, "Alright since this is the last thing I am going to teach you—"

Zetsu again was surprised by this mysterious girl. This time she made a dolphin figure out of the water while standing at the surface of the lake. Zetsu was stunned at the girl's progression in her lessons that he can't speak for awhile.

"Zetsu-sensei, how about this, is this good?" the girl asked childishly.

"You're always full of surprises." Zetsu remarked notably, "As I was saying, this is the last lesson I am going to teach you. After this, were going back to the hideout."

"Oh, you mean the cave that we have visited last month?" the girl queried.

"Yes. Now that you've successfully done your last assignment, it means our arrival at the hideout would be earlier." Zetsu declared.

"Really, but, what should I call you now, after I have finished my lessons?" the girl again asked.

"Anything you like. Just make it formal." The reply came.

"Hmmm. Maybe Zetsu-san would be good. Isn't it?" the girl said thoughtfully.

"Fine. Let's go now. Leader-sama might be waiting for us."

The girl questioned him no more but just followed Zetsu silently. Soon, they were flying from one tree to another to the direction where the hideout is.

* * *

After a moment, Zetsu and the girl are inside the infamous Akatsuki hideout. They were on the gaudiest room in the hideout where Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame were sitting on a circular formation. The girl was prompted to stand outside the circle. A long, still silence reigned for almost an hour until Kisame spoke. 

"Is Tobi not coming? If he's not going to then, maybe we should start now right?" Kisame suggested.

"He still sulks at his room and doesn't like to go anywhere." Konan reported to Pein.

"I'll just tell it to him later." Their leader suggested, "Now Zetsu, there is something I wanted to ask on your new recruit."

"Go ahead leader-san."

Pein turned his eyes to the girl. A cold chill rushed through the girl, wondering if what he wants to know.

"Please, please not my name, please. I don't know what to answer on that subject." The girl prayed silently.

"You seemed to be much able now." He started, "You're here because you want to join Akatsuki, right?"

The girl secretly breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, I thought he was going to ask my name." she thought briefly then she turned to answer. "Uh, yes sir." She answered.

Pein stared at her more intently. "That means you're going to take and pass any task I would give to you?"

The girl nodded nervously. "What does he want?" she thought.

The other members looked at their leader curiously. What idea runs in his mind?

"What I am going to do to you is you find yourself like this." Pein said, showing his ring.

The people around him stared at him, stupefied.

"Uh, exactly like that one leader-sama?" The girl asked.

"No, not really. It just looks like this but it has another indication." The leader explained

The girl looked at the ring seriously. After she examined it, a faint smile was seen on her face.

"Seems easy enough for me." The girl said boastfully.

"And just what kind of entrance requirement is this?" Kisame whispered to Itachi.

Itachi made no reply. He just stared the girl at the eye. Something tells him that he have seen this girl before. He doesn't just remember where. He still feels that behind her innocent face was a very strong fighter.

"Yeah, it is too easy for you." he mused.

"Oh, really?" Pein queried, quite impressed about her, "And then, if it's really easy, as you were saying. Then I'm going to put a deadline in this exam. Let's say that the deadline is before the sun sets this day. Meet us at the cliff northwest of the hideout, clear?"

The girl just stood up. And in full confidence, she said, "No problem, I'm sure I'll find it very fast." Then she winks at Zetsu.

Pein guessed the girl's thinking so he added another instruction, "You're going to do this ALONE."

The lass winced at Pein. "How did he know that I'm going to ask Zetsu-san 'bout this?" she thought.

In order not to be embarrassed in front of the people, she gave a somewhat hateful smirk at the leader of Akatsuki. "I'm going to leave now." She coldly declared then quickly left the room.

While she was running out of the bland room, a silhouette of a figure behind one of the pillars at the main room was secretly looking at her. He was looking intently at the girl that he didn't notice that Kisame gave him a pat on the shoulder. The figure screamed at the top of his voice and started to run very fast but before he can do that, Kisame grabbed him at the collar. The figure was Tobi.

"And just what the hell are you doing here?" Kisame queried, "Have you forgotten that there is a meeting today?"

The boy gave first a sigh of relief then answered Kisame, "Kisame-san, please don't scare Tobi like that again. It almost gave Tobi a heart attack." He said nervously.

Obviously, Kisame was pissed off by the boy's answer. By his arm, he drew his huge sword. "You are not answering my question." He whispered in an agitated voice.

Tobi hesitated to answer Kisame's question but when he saw that Kisame is becoming impatient and started to swing his sword slowly, he changed his mind.

"T-Tobi forgot that there is a meeting today." He stammered then changing the subject, he said quietly to Kisame, "Is she the one?"

Kisame was bewildered at Tobi's question. Luckily, Itachi overheard their conversation that he decided to answer for his poor partner.

"Yes. I think she's going to be your new partner" Itachi said coolly.

"Huh, how sure are you that she's going to be one of us?" his partner asked.

Itachi just gave him a stony stare then started to walk away, "We still have some things to do, Kisame, let's go." He called without looking back.

Kisame just obeyed and left Tobi behind. Tobi fell silent on what he had heard, "So, she's going to be Tobi's new partner. Konan-san is right after all." He mused, "If she's going to take away memories of Deidara-sempai out of Tobi, then Tobi's not going to receive her!"

* * *

"Dang, why did I ever boast that this task is so easy for me?" The girl regretfully said, "I've been searching here for a long time and the sun is starting to set!" 

The weary, hopeless girl trudged along the gloomy forest. Is there any hope that she's going to find a ring like that? She didn't know that that would be very hard but all odds are against her. Exhausted, she dragged herself to a nearby tree and started to think what to do.

"What now?" She asked herself, then remembering her past conversation with Zetsu before they started to train.

_(Flashback)_

"_Zetsu-san, why are you eager to train me?"_

_Zetsu just gave her a one, simple answer, "So you will know what you can do."_

'…what you can do.' She remembered. Then full of energy she leaped up high and rejoice fully shouted, "I know now what I can do and I'm going to exercise what I have learned."

She started now to concentrate imagining what other rings looks like that but another indication. In a flash, she found herself in a very dismal room. Only a light from a candle gives illumination to that room. In front of her, there was a creepy hand. The girl started to shiver and decided to teleport back but she noticed that there was a ring on its left little finger. Without wasting another second, she quickly grabbed the ring and quickly teleported back. Little did she know that there were two figures hiding in the shadows of that room, observing her?

After teleporting back, the girl just kneeled down while gasping for breath.

"Gee, I should remember that thing costs me very much chakra. It almost knocked me out!" She thought.

When she started to stand up, someone bumped her. Furious, she turned around and started to give that person a piece of her mind but before she can do that, the person pulled her up and started to apologize.

"Gomen, Tobi wasn't looking on where Tobi's running." He quickly said then ran as fast as he could, saying, "Tobi is late! Tobi is late!" until he disappeared.

"Tobi?" the girl mused, "Is he the one that Kisame-san mentioned?"

She remembered that the deadline is before sunset and the sun is setting fast! She doesn't have enough chakra to teleport anymore so she too, ran.

"Good, you made it on time." Pein praised her.

Everyone's on the cliff, including the boy he bumped on a little while. She spied. She knows that the leader must see the ring so she said in a proud voice, "Here ya go!" then threw the ring to Pein.

The leader quickly caught it and everyone examined if it is the right ring she got. Everyone, except Pein, Tobi, and Itachi, stepped back, shocked. The indication written on the ring was "Sora".

"Orochimaru's ring, how impressing." Pein calmly said

"So, how is it, is that the right one?" the girl impatiently queried.

No one orally replied to the girl's question but instead, she received a shocked stare that made her shiver.

"W-What kind of answer was that?" she nervously asked.

* * *

A/N: I got the info at one of the credible sources at the web, really. The girl's name would be given soon. 


	4. Pain of Loss

Gee, thanks for the reviews. and here it is the fourth chapter of this fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Tobi X Ren (OC) ; Deidara X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter IV:**

**Pain of Loss **

"Where did you get this ring?" Konan started to ask hotly.

The girl backed a little, surprised at Konan's question. She didn't know that the ring's origin is important to her task.

"Answer me!" Konan said impatiently.

"A-at a dismal room, then at a creepy hand, I-I took it and teleported out." The girl stammered.

"Teleported?" Kisame bewildered then looked at Zetsu, "Is there any such thing?"

"I'd never expected that she would be this great." Itachi murmured.

"Huh, what's the matter? What's happening? Who's Orochimaru?" Tobi asked. Confused at what is happening.

"Orochimaru is one of the former members of this organization," Pein coolly explained, "He left years ago bringing this ring with him thus, making for us impossible to replace him. Actually, we are searching for him because he knows many things about Akatsuki." Then turning on the girl, "Good thing you found his ring, have you eliminated him also?"

"Eliminated? I saw no one in the room." The girl quickly said.

* * *

"Master Orochimaru-san, why have you prevented me of killing that girl?" a man with a round spectacles and a long, tied, white hair asked.

The man beside him stood up from his seat. His black hair swayed while he stood. He has a very pale skin. His eyes looked like the eyes of a snake.

"Her face," Orochimaru said, "it looks familiar. I think I saw that face somewhere, Kabuto."

Kabuto looked at him with a puzzled look, "Where have you seen it, Orochimaru-san?"

The snake-eyed man thought for awhile then said to Kabuto, "Go to the basement of the Administration Building at Konoha. Make sure you are not spotted by other ninjas. I think I found that face at the archives of ninjas that has been considered dead for years."

* * *

Pein said nothing about the subject anymore but instead, he returned the ring to its new owner.

"You are now the new member of Akatsuki. Your partner will be Tobi. Zetsu will give you your cloak later." He said then left.

* * *

"Wow, this thing's nice!" The girl exclaimed while wearing her black Akatsuki cloak, then looking at the room where the room was slightly open, "Is this my new room?"

Tobi cocked his ears, eager to know what her impression is about Deidara's work-of-art.

The girl peeped inside the room. As if in an instant, she saw the dozens of clay figures on the one side of the room. She never saw in her life such weird things that she suddenly blurted out, "What a weird room."

Tobi misinterpreted the girl's sentence. He thought that she doesn't like what his late sempai did and wishes to destroy them. Was Tobi getting paranoid? To others, maybe he was but to him, it is all real. His new partner doesn't like Deidara. He doesn't need any more signs, that one simple sentence sparked his suspicion to fact.

She made another step inside the room but Tobi seized her and dragged her out of the room. Zetsu and the girl were so surprised at the masked member's sudden action.

"No!" Tobi screamed at the top of his voice and waving his arms frantically, "You will not go inside Deidara-sempai's room!"

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Zetsu asked at the delirious Tobi.

"No one will take Deidara-sempai's memories out of this room and out of Tobi!" Tobi shouted, "They are the only one's that makes Tobi remember Deidara-sempai."

The word 'memories' rang a bell in the girl's ears. She remembered the first time that she woke up in a middle of a blizzard and not remembering anything of what happened or who she was. It was a frustrating fact that you lost something you don't want to let go.

"Maybe that's what Tobi feels," she mused, "angry, confused and frustrated."

"Tobi stop this nonsense act or else…" Zetsu threatened.

"No one can stop Tobi from preventing her going into his room!" Tobi bellowed, "Not even leader-sama!"

Zetsu got enough of Tobi's disrespect to the other members. If the girl hasn't thought quickly, Tobi's just a memory now.

"It is okay, Zetsu-san. I'll just sleep at the room beside his." whispered the girl.

Zetsu, looked hesitatingly at the room beside Tobi and Deidara's. As far as he knew, it was Hidan and Kakuzu's room. It is abandoned to for some time so he decided that it would be just fine.

"Fine," Zetsu said, "just clean the room if you like to. It's a bit dirty." Then left

When Zetsu departed, the girl looked straight at the masked boy's eyehole and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Tobi. I didn't mean to make you furious. Actually, I guess we are on the same situation. We both lost something and we are furious about it."

"Get out of Tobi's sight, please. Tobi doesn't like to see you" he said bitterly.

The girl departed sadly, and went into her new room. The whole room's a mess. There are some creepy signs drawn on the floor on one side of the room. The other side was full of tendrils, needles, and human hearts. The floor on that side was smeared with blood too. The bedcovers were all undone. It really looks like a war zone.

Instantly, the girl started to work for if she wanted a clean, decent place to sleep on, she must work now. She washed and replaced the bed covers, repainted the walls, vacuumed the floor and put a carpet on it that she bought on the market on the time of her training days, threw all the trash until she was dead beat. She finished half past midnight. After that, without changing her clothes, she threw herself to bed and slept soundly.

* * *

On the second day of her Akatsuki life, her relationship with her new partner, Tobi, is still cold. New Year's coming but everyone's not too happy about it. Everyone, except the girl misses Deidara. For he is the one who makes the beautiful, state-of-the-art fireworks, as Kisame once mentioned to the girl.

Tobi just locked himself inside the room. Zetsu is out of the hideout too. Itachi's sleeping and Pein and Konan were at the Hidden Rain Village, for some business, maybe. Kisame and the new recruit were at the kitchen. Kisame's sipping tea while the girl makes her breakfast.

"Does Zetsu teach you how to cook?" Kisame suddenly asked.

The lass was surprised at what he had said, "No Kisame-san, he doesn't. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just because the food you cook smells good." Kisame replied while sniffing the smell of the cooked food.

"Does Zetsu-san cooks food?" the girl asked.

"No, he eats raw meat." Kisame simply said.

"Raw meat?" the girl asked in great interest, "What kind of raw meat?"

Kisame stared at her for awhile then he sipped his tea again, "Human's meat." He said indifferently.

The girl silently gulped and continued on her cooking, trying not to show disgust. After that no sound could be heard for some time. The girl realized that now is the time to ask about Deidara.

"Uh, Kisame-san, may I ask you something?" the girl queried.

A baffled looks was shown on Kisame's face, "Yeah, what is it?"

The neophyte went direct to her point, "Who is Deidara-san, whom Tobi always mentions?"

Kisame almost coughed at what she had said. He was caught off-guard at that surprise question. He just stared at the open space for a second then spoke, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I told you that one, since you are now one of us."

The dark-blue-haired man paused for awhile then spoke again, "As far as I know, Deidara was a terrorist from the Hidden Rock village. His specialty was clay explosives which he forms from the mouth at his palm on both hands. When he was partnered with Tobi, the two had a very comical relationship."

"What happened to him?" the girl asked again.

"Um, in his fight with Uchiha Sasuke, he detonated himself." He replied.

"Does Tobi, love him?" she asked again.

"At the rate he is acting now, maybe he loves him very much." Kisame speculated.

The girl said nothing. She just finished her cooking and ate. The day passed on without any excitement. When the day drew to a close the girl went into her room. The only partition between Tobi and her was a bland wall. In the middle of the night, she can still hear Tobi crying. She feels sorry for the lonely masked boy, at the same measure that she feels sorry for herself.

"Poor Tobi, I really hate to see you cry." The girl said quietly said, "I wonder what I can do to make him happy again, at least."

The girl thought for awhile then suddenly she jumped out of her bed with a radiant beam on her face, "I know what I can do! I shall do what my ability can do!"

* * *

A/N: I forgot what is that building called at Konoha were the Hokage works but I think that is it, right? 


	5. Something Unexpected

Hi and hello ! Maybe you'll know what will happen at this chapter, right? But still, read on... there's really an unexpected thingy in here...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Tobi X Ren (OC) ; Deidara X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter V:**

**Something Unexpected**

The young lady got up very early in the morning. She must not wake the other members especially Tobi to avoid further questioning. Her plan must be done quickly. Luckily, Pein and Konan still had not arrived. She ate her breakfast. After eating, she quickly dressed in her Akatsuki uniform and hastily left the hideout. When the hideout was out of sight, she stopped and started to think.

"I wonder if I can teleport to the place where Deidara-san died." The girl mused then she closed her eyes, "I hope this would work."

In a flash she found herself in a forest clearing. The clearing looks like a war zone because of the fallen trees and distorted soil. Cautiously she went to the center of the clearing. She was disappointed when she saw that there are no human parts around the area. But the lass were not quickly discouraged. She decided to close her eyes and started to think about Deidara according to what she has been informed about. Unfortunately, nothing happened to her scheme. She tried to try again several times but to no avail.

"Maybe I should use some hand seals at this point," the girl sighed, "I must not give up for Tobi!"

* * *

Tobi finally woke up from his sleep. Realizing that he's very hungry, he slowly opened the door and went outside of his room. 

"Why are you here?" a voice came in suddenly outside, "The girl went out of the hideout early in the morning. I thought there is a very important mission."

Tobi jumped from the startling question. When he turned around to look who it was, it was Kisame, leaning at a post.

"T-Tobi doesn't know what is going on, Kisame-san." Tobi stammered, "Tobi just woke up."

"What!?" Kisame cried in disbelief, "She is your partner then you don't know where she is going?"

"Tobi doesn't care." Tobi said tartly, "She doesn't like Deidara-sempai anyway."

Kisame only sighed at the masked man's statement. He stood up and went to the kitchen. Before he finally left Tobi, he gave a friendly advice, "Tobi, I think you are just getting selfish. You know, you are taking away all the attention and affection that your new partner needs and puts it on someone whom everybody knows that is dead."

Zetsu, who has recently come back, just happened to overhear the conversation. He decided to join in for fun.

"She is sensitive about people who lose things," Zetsu explained, "Once on her training days, we found a kid crying because she lost her doll. She didn't resume to her training until she found the doll."

"If what you have said is true," Kisame said thoughtfully, "Maybe she finds a way how to make Tobi happy again."

Tobi remained silent at the rest of the morning and just ate his breakfast at locked himself again in his room. He lied down on his bed and stared at the most elegant bird clay figure that his sempai did in his days.

"Is Tobi really selfish?" he asked at the figure.

The figure did not answer, of course. Tobi averted his eyes to the ceiling. He himself must answer that question alone. He then recalled what Kisame said that she may find a way to make him smile again. After some quite of brainstorming he suddenly sat up.

"Tobi is not a good boy when I pushed her away," Tobi reflected, "Tobi must find a way to make up with her!"

* * *

"Damn, I've tried every single hand seal I know but not even one worked!" The lass said in disgust, "But I should not give up." 

She tried again and again until the sun sets. The girl threw herself to the ground in anger. She can't accept the fact that even though she can perform jutsus without performing hand seals and just by thinking about it, she is helpless at this case. Tears welled down from face. "I am completely doomed." She thought.

Realizing that she must return now to the hideout before the others would get worried, she teleported back to the way to the hideout and decided to walk the rest of the way to conserve chakra.

As she went back to the hideout, she spotted Tobi. She quickly wiped her tears and walked as fast as she could but when she passed by Tobi, his partner asked, "Can Tobi talk to you for awhile?"

The lass suddenly stopped at the sudden question of his new partner but she remained calm and replied, "Uh, yes, Tobi, what is it all about?"

Tobi stopped first to clear his throat and said, "Gomen."

"Gomen," the girl repeated, "for what?"

"Tobi had been cruel to you for the past days. Tobi had not been a good boy to you."

"It's alright, Tobi. I understand." The girl assured.

Tobi shook his head, "Tobi wants to make up with you."

"No, no, Tobi, I'm fine, really. I just wanted to have good relations with you." The girl hastily repled.

"What is your name?" Tobi suddenly changed the subject, "Tobi never knew your name. They never told Tobi what' your name."

The girl froze at what Tobi had said. She had been caught off-guard at his sentence. But she knows she cannot run away from that subject forever.

"I-I don't really know." The girl said truthfully.

Tobi got shocked for a moment on what she had said. After regaining his composure, "Tobi can give you a name!" Tobi exclaimed.

Before the girl could even protest, Tobi hummed for awhile then he got an idea, "Aha! Tobi gives you a name now. Your name is Ren!"

The girl, who is now called as Ren, smiled faintly, "Ren, that's nice….thanks."

"Ren is Tobi's new partner!" Tobi said cheerfully. Then holding Ren's both hands, he promised, "From now on, Tobi will not make Ren worried about me anymore."

"SO, TOBI'S GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND NOW, UN!?" an irritated voice came in behind.

The two looked where the voice came from and they saw a man in Akatsuki uniform. He has a long blonde hair and a portion of it was tied. His bangs are also long that it covers the left part of his face. He has a ring in his right index finger. The ring indication was "Sei".

"Who are—?" Ren suddenly asked.

"Deidara sempai!!!" Tobi exclaimed and rushed to Deidara and hugged him.

Before Tobi could hug him, his former partner suddenly backed with an infuriated face.

"Deidara-sempai, is there something wrong?" Tobi asked

"Forgetting something, Tobi, un?" Deidara said impatiently.

Tobi shook his head, "Deidara-sempai, Tobi doesn't forget anything."

"WE HAVE TO CAPTURE SANBI YOU IDIOT, UN!" Deidara screamed.

"Sanbi?" Tobi repeated, "But Deidara-sempai, Tobi already captured Sanbi."

"What, un!?" Deidara cried, "But we haven't started finding it!"

"Tobi's already admitted to the group!" Tobi said happily, not minding what Deidara have said, "Tobi is happy because Deidara-sempai is not dead!"

"DEAD!? How and why the hell can I be dead, un!" Deidara screamed then lifting Tobi by the collar and pinning him by the tree. When he lifted Tobi, Tobi noticed something on his sempai arms.

"D-Deidara-sempai, your arms," Tobi exclaimed, "there are no stitches on them!"

"Huh?" Deidara suddenly rolled up his sleeves and saw that what Tobi said is true.

"How can this be, un?" Deidara said in disbelief.

Ren remained silent. Did her scheme worked?

"Let's go inside, it's getting dark now?" Ren suggested.

"Hey," Deidara noticed, "you're new right, un?"

"Uh, yes, I'm new here." Ren replied while showing her ring

Deidara examined the ring, "Whoa, you must be a good ninja to get Orochimaru's ring back, un!"

Ren said nothing about Deidara's compliment, "Let's go, leader-sama might be back at any moment."

The three came back at the hideout. Everyone's surprised at Deidara's comeback. Tobi, as usual, was bugging Deidara. Ren was happy that Tobi was not gloomy anymore. But now that Deidara's back, what will happen to Ren now?

* * *

A/N: See? Weird,huh. You're free to message just don't do any flames ok? 


	6. New Year's Eve Scenario

Hello again! Sorry it took me a long time to submit this new chap. School works are getting me busy. Well I am planning to submit this chap early after New Year's Eve but it seems that I failed to do this. By the way, just read on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Deidara X Ren (OC) ; Tobi XRen (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter VI:**

**New Year's Eve Scenario**

At the shadows of a dismal room, there lies a figure sitting beside a dim candle. He seems to be mulling about something until a person came in behind. When he came near the light of the candle, the light revealed that it was Kabuto.

"Master Orochimaru-san, is this you were looking for?" Kabuto asked, handing Orochimaru a folder which was labeled as M.I.A.

Orochimaru opened eagerly the folder and after flipping few pages and reading a page, he gave a hideous smirk.

"I'd never thought that she is still alive after many, many years." Orochimaru said unbelievingly.

"Do you know her?" Kabuto asked

Orochimaru looked at him with gleaming eyes, "She is the girl that I want to study because of her extraordinary power. I lost hope and gave up on her because she lived **years before me** and she is labeled as 'Missing in Action'." He explained.

"What are we going to do now?"

"She wants my ring, so I think that she is now hiding behind the Akatsuki." Orochimaru mused, "We must first cut her connection with that organization before doing anything else."

* * *

"YEAHHHH! IT'S NEW YEAR'S EVE, UN!" Deidara screamed in delight, "A time where I can again express my art!"

Ren and Tobi both woke up because of Deidara's unusual behavior. Deidara made tons of clay birds and more. He hummed happily like a little child while making his art. Curious, Ren went near Deidara, followed by Tobi.

"You seemed to be very happy this time of this day." Ren noticed.

Deidara paused his bird-making session before answering the new recruit, "The hell are you talking about, un. Of course this is my favorite day!"

"Tobi is happy because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chimed in.

Both Ren and Deidara sighed. Then changing the subject, Deidara asked, "Where is your room, un?"

Ren answered immediately, "Right beside Tobi and yours, Deidara-san."

Deidara's eyes almost popped out then looking quickly at the room and then at Ren.

"I'd never thought that Hidan and Kakuzu EVER wanted a girl to be inside their room." Deidara thought aloud.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are already dead, Deidara." Zetsu chimed upon hearing Deidara's statement, "Ren is now the occupant of that room."

"Dead? I thought Hidan is almost immortal, un." Deidara noted.

"Well, uh, to be specific, Kakuzu is dead. Hidan was buried beneath a pile of rocks." Zetsu explained.

"Why what happened?" Deidara asked sheepishly, "You know, everything seems weird for me ever since I returned, un."

"What are you talking about?" Zetsu asked without any hesitation.

"First, this girl, Ren came into the Akatsuki without me knowing it." Deidara explained, "Then, Tobi became now a member of the group but as long as I can remember, we are just starting to find Sanbi. Lastly, it was just like yesterday that I saw Hidan and Kakuzu and now they are dead, un."

Seeing that no one ever attempted to speak, Deidara went on.

"And look at my arms." Deidara said, raising his sleeves, "I can still recall that Kakuzu stitched these pretty badly, un."

"How can that be?" Zetsu murmured

Ren cannot comment on anything. Now she is sure that this is not only a simple accident. Her plan really worked. She can feel it. But is this the catch?

Tobi suddenly broke the silence, "Tobi thinks that today is supposed to be a happy day, right?"

"Yeah," Deidara said with a smile, "Heh, now I am going to do now something different! Just you folks wait for it!"

"We are going to dismiss this problem for awhile until leader-sama returns." Zetsu declared then left them alone.

Deidara returned again from his project while humming gaily. But his humming cannot hide his worried face. Ren knew that he was really worried at what is happening around him but, she doesn't know what to do.

"Tobi noticed that Ren-san is really silent today." Tobi whispered to Deidara's ear.

Deidara just stared at the absentminded Ren then suddenly asked, "Is there something wrong, un?"

Those words snapped back Ren into reality, "N-no I'm fine." She hastily said.

Deidara doubted her statement. Suddenly, he got an idea in his head but he would not say it to anyone. He just returned to his project silently.

Night fell quickly and everyone went outside the hideout to the cliff nearby where everyone could get a good view of Deidara's artwork.

"Okay, un." Deidara shouted excitedly, "Here it goes!"

The dark, gloomy sky suddenly becomes bright with colorful fireworks that illuminated the sky. Tobi was the only person who was really screaming out loud. Itachi and Zetsu made no reaction. They just watched the show. Kisame clapped a little and Ren just smiled a little.

"Now, for the finale, un!" Deidara announced proudly, "Promise, this is not the usual things I am making."

"Just do it." Itachi murmured, "I'm sleepy."

"YEAAAHHH, GO DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi cheered.

"Heh, here it goes, un!" Deidara declared.

The sky grew brighter than the usual. What Deidara said was true. It was more colorful and its style was not the traditional spherical explosion. Some were like worms, others look like chandeliers and much more. After the great finale, Zetsu and Itachi gave applause a little and went into the hideout.

"That's great!" Kisame exclaimed then followed Itachi back.

"YOU'RE AWESOME, DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!!!!!" Tobi shouted and hugged him tightly.

"This is the first time I'd ever seen a fireworks display like this." Ren commented.

"Congratulations, now you've seen one, un." Deidara said sarcastically.

"Let's go back now, Tobi is sleepy." Tobi suddenly said while yawning.

"You go ahead, Tobi," Deidara ordered, "I'll follow you later."

Tobi immediately followed his sempai's order and returned. When Ren tried to follow Tobi, Deidara held her off.

"What do you want?" Ren called, annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you something, un."

Ren felt cold for the first time. Did Deidara notice something strange about her?

Without waiting for a reply, Deidara dragged her to the edge of the cliff and together they jumped. As they fell through the pitch-black darkness, Ren didn't even scream for one moment. Deidara wondered about this unusual behavior. When they got very far from when they have come from, a giant clay bird caught them and flew to the dark blue skies.

Ren just sat up and maintained her balance on the flying creature. Deidara in the meanwhile, sat up too and laughed loudly. He thought that this would put some funny reaction on her but his plan failed. Ren just looked to the vast horizon.

"You're scared, huh, un?" Deidara asked teasingly.

"No, why did you ask?" Ren asked indifferently.

"See who acts very brave." Deidara teased, "If I ever know, you are shaking to death."

Ren got really annoyed at him and quickly punched him on the face.

"What's that for, un!" Deidara asked angrily while rubbing his nose.

"What do you want?" Ren repeated her question.

"I just wanna have a chat with you, un." Deidara said simply.

"But why here, can't we talk when we have our feet on the ground?"

"Then you are scared, un." Deidara concluded.

Ren glared at him. Deidara felt fear rushing in him but he doesn't know why. That was the first time. But he remained calm to make a follow up for his answer.

"Alright, alright, un" Deidara said coolly, "I just want to ask you why you have joined Akatsuki."

Ren was surprised at her comrade's question. "Because Zetsu-san says so." She said a little hesitant.

Deidara was shocked and annoyed at Ren's answer, "THAT'S ALL, I THOUGHT THAT THE REASON WAS SOMETHING HEAVY, UN!!!!"

"Sorry." Ren said apologetically

"Damn, un!" Deidara said disappointed, "You're just like Tobi. You have no good reason to join here."

"Does that really count?" Ren queried half angrily, "Why do you care if Zetsu-san just dragged me here!?"

"It doesn't really count, un." Deidara murmured then changing the subject, "By the way, I suppose you're a good ninja. What can you do?"

"I still don't know." Ren said quickly, "Are you finished yet, Deidara-san?"

Deidara just sighed. "Poor girl." He thought, "I didn't squeeze any information about her. I just hope that when a mission comes up, her skills will be revealed, un."

Deidara instructed his clay bird to go back to the hideout. Everyone was silent during the journey back to the hideout. Deidara was in deep thinking, he still can remember the fear that Ren gave her when she glared at him. Was that some kind of genjutsu or what?

"Leader-sama, Konan, you're back, at last." Zetsu said, "Everybody's now sleeping."

"Where's the girl." Pein asked.

"She's here, un." A familiar voice came in the entrance.

Pein and Konan turned to see the newcomer. Their eyes widen when they saw who it was. It was Deidara with Ren behind him.

"Deidara!?" Konan said with great amazement

"Yeah, it's me, un." Deidara confirmed, "If you're gonna ask what happened to me then don't do it. I can't give you an answer."

"Why have you two returned so late?" Zetsu asked sternly.

Ren was about to answer when Deidara held her back, "Sorry, it's my fault, un. She has nothing to do with this."

"It's alright." Pein returned, "You'd better sleep now. We've got serious matters to discuss the next morning so don't be late!"

"Yes, leader-sama." All of them chorused and went to bed.

When Pein and Konan were the only ones that were awake, they began do discuss a problem, a problem that mustn't be heard by other members. Pein pulled something out of his coat. It was a light-brown colored folder and on its cover, it was labeled as M.I.A.

"Are you sure that we can trust him, Pein-san?" Konan asked

"I don't trust that snake." Pein answered, "I don't remember seeing her at Hidden Rain village."

"What about her abilities?"

"We can put her into test someday. But for now, we must rest." Pein concluded.

* * *

A/N: What do you think about this chap? Please review... 


	7. Crystal Cavern Part I

Thank goodness! I've finished chapter seven. The continuation of that part will be very soon! As usual you can message but no flames please...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Deidara X Ren (OC) ; Tobi X (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter VII:**

**Crystal Cavern Part I**

As usual, Ren got up earlier than anyone else. She doesn't know why but it seems that waking up early was a part of her habit. She quickly dressed up and ate her breakfast. While she was trying to think what the schedule is today, Ren recalled what Pein have said last night. It's something about serious matters, what can that be?

"So, an early riser, eh." A voice came in behind.

Startled, Ren threw a kunai at the speaker in a flash. The figure just side stepped at the oncoming weapon. When the light from the window gave a clear view at the man, it revealed it was Deidara. At first, Ren could not take any words out of her mouth. What was she thinking? Throwing a kunai at one of her comrades is surely, a preposterous act. She attempted to apologize but she realized that it's Deidara's fault. He scared her. She said nothing and continued eating her omelets that she herself had made.

"Are you still angry about what happened last night, un?" Deidara queried while pulling out the kunai that was stuck at the crack of the wall.

"No." the answer came in stonily.

Ren always feels uneasy when Deidara's around. She is supposed to be carefree and a bit aloof. Just like she is when Zetsu was still training her but, what now? Maybe she became a bit jumpy at the first few days she met a human, or should we say, a semi-human after a long slumber then she became comfortable at her surroundings. Now she is cold as ice. Like that Uchiha Itachi guy. What is happening to her? Should she also blame Deidara for she became a cold person when he came? But at first, she is the one who wanted Deidara to come back for Tobi's sake.

"Then why did you throw a kunai at me, un?" Deidara asked while putting the dangerous weapon at her side.

"I'm just being cautious." Ren defended, "Anything might happen anytime. We must be alert at always."

"You're so strict, un." Deidara muttered under his breath.

Actually, Ren heard it, even Deidara made his sentence almost inaudible. She wanted to throw a phrase like 'So what if I'm strict at your eyes? What I'm saying is actually true!" but something made her prevent from telling that. It was Pein's order.

"Come on now." Pein ordered, "Time for the meeting."

They have no choice but to obey even they wanted to continue their discussion. They met again at the largest and the blandest room in the hideout. Even a casual observer can say that nobody, except Pein, Konan, Ren, and Zetsu, is in the mood to attend the meeting: Kisame yawns very loudly, Itachi, even he tries to show interest, but frequently nods off to sleep. A faint noise of snoring can be heard behind Tobi's mask. Deidara plays around with his clay. We cannot blame them if they have no energy. It's only four in the morning.

"We have some serious problem going underway." Pein started, "Its Orochimaru: he was finding a very strong weapon that if we are not careful, it can end us instantly."

"Are you trying to say that we should speed up our attempts to capture Kyuubi?" Itachi asked

"That's not the main point." Pein answered, "We should find first the weapon he is seeking, to prevent him from getting it."

"What is your order leader-sama?" Zetsu queried.

"Itachi, Kisame, search for clues at the south." Pein ordered, "Zetsu, search at the west. Konan and I are going at the north. Ren…." Then he suddenly stopped.

Zetsu quickly perceived Pein's plans, "I prefer to work alone." He said aloud.

"If you are having problems where to put Ren," Deidara suggested, "she can tag along with us, un."

"Then it's settled." Pein concluded, "Now, move out."

One-by-one, they have left the hideout. When the only ones left are Pein, Konan, Deidara, Tobi, and Ren, Pein called them.

"I have another order for you three." Pein said

The three stared at him curiously. What is their order?

"You three are going to the Snow Country." Pein declared, "Investigate at the Crystal Cavern which was located there. If you find something suspicious, report immediately."

"Yes leader-sama," the three chorused, "we will." Then they left.

"Are you sure this is a good thing, Pein-san?" Konan asked, "You know, this could be a trap."

"That's the reason why Deidara and Tobi accompanied her." Pein answered, "If something goes wrong. At least, she has a backup."

"Why have sent others to the other parts of the world?" his partner quizzed.

"Of course, it might arouse any suspicion of hidden agendas if they are the only ones sent. Also, they might find Orochimaru's hideout" Pein said simply.

* * *

Means of travel is not really a big problem especially to Deidara, who has a clay bird and to Ren, who can teleport. They take turns going to the Crystal Cavern. First, they will mount on the clay bird then, when Deidara' running out of chakra, its Ren's turn to teleport. They just repeat the procedure until they have reached their destination.

It's almost mid-noon when they came into magnificent cavern. The whole cavern itself was outlined by gleaming lights that were reflected by the millions of crystals enveloping the cave.

The Deidara and Ren proceeded further cautiously into the depths of the cavern Tobi was just skipping happily around and round the giant stalagmites, stalactites and crystal pillars. They have scouted the area meticulously but nothing unusual was found.

"There's nothing here." Deidara complained, "I thought something special in here, un."

"This cave is soooooo beautiful!!!!!" Tobi exclaimed, "Maybe leader-sama wants to have a new hideout. If that is the case, Tobi says this is much more beautiful than our hideout today!"

Ren commented nothing. As she looks around the crystals around her, she feels that she has been there, but when? As she walks around and trying to examine the crystals, she knows something is wrong but she doesn't know what. She is brainstorming when Deidara tapped her on the shoulder.

"Let's go back, un." Deidara decided, "It's boring in here."

Ren stared at the reflection of herself at one of the huge crystals. After some time, she caught a glimpse of something human hiding on one of the pillars. Ren looked quickly at the direction where she had seen the human but she saw nothing.

"You sensed him too, un?" Deidara said while looking sharply at the same direction.

"How did you know?" Ren queried, "I thought you said that there's nothing in here."

"I just felt him." Deidara whispered, "This could be trouble, Ren. Prepare for battle, un."

"What about Tobi?" Ren asked again, "Did he felt it too?"

Deidara glanced at the happy boy, "It seems that he is unaware of what is happening, un."

"We'd better warn him" Ren suggested.

When Deidara gave him a go signal, Ren walked to Tobi as casual as she can to say what is happening. As she goes nearer to him, she saw something floating an inch from the ground's surface near Tobi. What can that be?

She paused from her walking to see clearly the thing floating—it is a thin string! Ren perceived that can be a booby trap. She scanned the area and she traced that the string was connected to a hidden paper explosive. As soon as Tobi will step on the string, it may explode.

"Tobi," Ren shouted, "stay where you are! There's a—."

But it's too late; Tobi accidentally pulled the string with his foot. In an instant, a loud explosive shook the whole cavern. The crystals on the roof started to fall because of the strong impact of the explosion. A cloud of dust engulfed the whole area. Ren, Tobi, and Deidara were not able to get out of the huge explosion and all of them were knocked out cold.

After the dust was cleared out, the man and his comrade went out of their hiding places. It was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"It's a good thing that I perceived that he will not follow our instructions." Orochimaru said triumphantly.

"Now, you have hit three birds at one stone, Orochimaru-san." Kabuto observed.

"Remember, when you have cleared the way, our first priority is the girl." Orochimaru ordered, "Now get them."

* * *

A/N: There, that concludes our chapter seven. I think I'll keep you guessing for awhile on what will happen next, hehe... By the way, thanks for reading! 


	8. Crystal Cavern Part II

Here it is! The second part of the crystal cavern chapter!!! The italicized words are Ren's dreams here so don't be confused. You're free to message just don't flame me ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Deidara X Ren (OC) ; Tobi X Ren(OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter VIII:**

**Crystal Cavern Part II**

"_Here you go again. I thought you don't want to die like this." A voice came in out of nowhere._

_Ren staggered to her feet to see the speaker. She is surprised when she found herself into a large, dark, and foggy place. Quietly but quickly, she drew a kunai. She is sure that this is not the crystal cavern. But what happened after the explosion? Where are Tobi and Deidara? What happened to them? Are they alright? Where am I? Whose voice was that? Those are the thoughts that raced in her mind while tracing the direction of that sound._

"…_to die in vain is the most unpleasant happening that occurred to you." the voice came nearer and nearer, "You wanted to change that. You want to be remembered as a person who had done something at least, to save your comrades."_

"_Who are you and what are you talking about?" Ren queried but her questions were just echoed around that place._

_She can hear footsteps. She turned to the direction of that sound but the voice came in and another direction._

"_But you have died and the comrades whom you have tried to save died also" the voice continued, "The reason is, you are the first one who died. You're useless."_

"_I don't understand." Ren replied, "What's your point?"_

"_Why have you tried to change your fate by activating your ultimate skill?" the voice asked her angrily, "Your dreaded history just repeated and it will hurt you again. Perhaps, it will hurt you much painful as it did you like the last time."_

"_What ultimate skill?" Ren asked in a baffled tone._

_The footsteps just died away so Ren guessed that human just stopped walking. She ran blindly to any direction just to find that speaker but she felt just she is running in circles._

"_Now you are searching for me…." The voice whispered solemnly but a little agitated voice._

"_What do you mean?"_

"…_.the one you have sacrificed just to live again."_

"_Who are you? Show yourself!"_

"_Why should I? You left me a long time ago. My memory is now forgotten."_

"_What!?"_

"_You're pathetic."_

"_What did you say!?"_

* * *

Ren's body was dragged under the crystal and stone pile. When Kabuto checked her pulse, he said that she is in a 30/70 situation.

"Take her anyway." Orochimaru commanded, "Do your best efforts to make her stable again so I can study the secrets of her power for me to use!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, UN!" Deidara's voice came underneath the pile.

Before Orochimaru or Kabuto can move, a powerful explosion shattered the pile and created a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Deidara and Tobi were standing in front of them.

"Tobi won't allow anyone take Ren-san away!" Tobi screamed, "Ren-san is one of us!"

"Heh, Tobi is right, un!" Deidara agreed, "We're going to die first before you can take her away!"

"If you say so—." Kabuto started but Orochimaru held him off.

"I would like to deal with these people by myself." Orochimaru ordered, "Take her away from here."

Kabuto immediately obeyed his master's command. But as he went to the first pillar, it exploded so hard that Kabuto has to retreat back to Orochimaru.

"Like my work-of-art?" Deidara asked mischievously, "I can give you another serving of that if you like."

Orochimaru smirked evily, "Maybe my pet snake wants a serving of YOU!" then he performed a hand seal for summoning jutsu. Instantly a cloud revealed a huge snake with very sharp fangs that made Tobi run to his sempai's back.

"Deidara-sempai," Tobi whispered, "What should we do?"

"I have a plan, Tobi, un." Deidara said then said something to Tobi's ear.

"What are babbling about?" Orochimaru asked annoyingly, "You are just delaying the time of your deaths!"

"You're so impatient, un." Deidara said, "LET'S GET IT ON!!!!"

* * *

_At last the speaker revealed herself. She wears an ANBU uniform and a porcelain-like mask on her face. She is as tall as Ren. Surprisingly, her features are almost the same as Ren's. Ren moved quickly to the ANBU's back and put her kunai to its throat._

"_You can't kill me." The ANBU just said_

"_And why not?" Ren asked_

_The ANBU took of her mask and faced Ren. In surprise, she backed of five-feet away from the ANBU. She had seen a horrible face: it is almost unrecognizable who that person was. The skin was torn away as if it is just ripped from her face. It is evident because blood is still dripping from her face. Almost the whole face was destroyed. The only ones that stayed intact were her glossy steel-colored eyes with a black pupil—just like Ren's._

"_Because I'm already dead!" the ANBU said in an agitated tone, "And you are the one who killed me!"_

"_Huh? But I haven't killed anyone!" Ren defended_

"_That's what you think." The ANBU countered, "And the more annoying thing is you are going to die again without accomplishing anything. You're useless and you deserve to die this way."_

"_NO, I AM NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY! I MUST FIND DEIDARA-SAN AND TOBI-KUN!"_

"_Don't worry about them. They are going to die anyway."_

"_How sure are you?"_

"_Open your eyes."_

_The ANBU made a window portal for Ren to see what is happening to the real world and this is what Ren saw:_

* * *

'BOOM!!!!!' Tobi and Deidara were smashed against the wall of the cave by the giant serpent.

"Don't waste any time now!" Orochimaru shouted, "Eat them now!"

"Tobi," Deidara said softly, "is it all set, un?"

"Yup, Deidara-sempai, all set!" Tobi said gleefully.

The huge snake coiled them instantly by its large body. It lowered its head and opened its mouth wide. Deidara managed to let loose of his both arms to perform the explosion jutsu.

"Sorry," Deidara said victoriously to Orochimaru, "but your pet can't eat its dinner today, un!"

At last the hand seal is finished. Suddenly there is a small rumbling sound that can be heard near the snake's belly. Deidara thought his plan had worked but the enormous just shook it off and became ten times mad as before.

"You fool," Orochimaru laughed, "the snake's skin is five miles thicker than the usual snake. Do you suppose that a single explosive could bring this snake down?"

"Tobi, un" Deidara queried angrily, "how many clay explosives did you throw inside the snake's mouth?"

Tobi said timidly, "One sempai, just one."

"WHAAAAATT!!!???" Deidara exclaimed

"T-Tobi feared that too many explosives will destroy the whole cave!" Tobi explained, "The cave is too beautiful to be ruined."

"I don't care about the cave anymore!" Deidara shouted, "The only thing that matters now is to get out of this cave alive!"

"Eat them now!" Orochimaru commanded the snake vehemently.

The snake raised its head and prepared to eat them alive.

* * *

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!" Ren screamed_

"_See?" The ANBU said, "You cannot save your comrades again."_

"_No, I can still save them." Ren said bravely._

"_You can't." The ANBU discouraged, "You are unconscious and almost dying. What are you going to do now?"_

"_What I am going to do is," Ren stated silently, "to prove you wrong!"_

* * *

The snake made a fast move to eat its prey. Deidara and Tobi just closed their eyes in fright. But suddenly, the huge reptile froze, as if something was strangling it. Orochimaru strained his eyes to see what strangles the snake—it is a wire made of chakra! He traced its source and it came from Ren, who was standing straight and looking very sharply at him. Orochimaru searched for his useless subordinate but he found him knocked out and tied tightly by the same wire at the one of the pillars.

Deidara opened his eyes again to check why the snake didn't eat them. He suddenly saw Ren, holding the wire and looking sharply at Orochimaru. When he looked at her eyes again, he felt the same fear as before when she glared at him last New Year's Eve...and worse! He suffered drastic declining of chakra as if it was vacuumed out of him. Next was he feels that his blood was going out in all directions as if a powerful magnet was pulling out of him. He started to cough like a person that has tuberculosis and he can feel his nose bleeding like a waterfall. Is this a slow death he is experiencing?

Tobi opened his eye when he heard his sempai was coughing. He was horrified when he saw Deidara's gruesome state. When he looked at Orochimaru, he noticed that he suffers the same condition. Lastly he looked at Ren. He can see vaguely her eyes because he is a little far than Deidara is but he can see its colors. It is not the usual glossy, steel-gray eyes that he always sees but it is different. The iris itself is raven black with thin, vertical, silver lines surrounding the pupil and the pupil is the one who is steel gray. Almost in an instant, Tobi suffered the same condition but it is not as drastic as Deidara and Orochimaru experienced.

"Don't you even dare lay a finger on my friends!" Ren exclaimed to Orochimaru but Deidara heard a second, deeper voice when she spoke.

Deidara can't get feel of the situation in the beginning. Why when did he look at her eyes he became this sick? Is this her true power? What's with the second voice? He keeps brainstorming until he cannot think anymore. His strength is ebbing and it is unstoppable until it all went black.

"D-Deidara-s-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed weakly when he saw his sempai blacked out. He is also horrified when he saw Orochimaru passed out too. Will he be the next one? No, he must stop Ren's insanity. But how can he do that? Will she listen to his voice? There's no way to find out but to try it.

* * *

A/N: Here ends the eighth chapter of this fic. What do you think about this chapter? Plz review... 


	9. The Face

Sorry, again, it took me awhile to finish this chapter. Well, you can read it now. **F.Y.I: **the _italicized _sentences or paragraphs mean that those were Ren's thoughts or happening inside Ren's brain. You can review but don't give me flames.

Discalimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Deidara X Ren (OC) ; Tobi X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter IX:**

**The Face**

Tobi mustered up all the strength he has to shout loudly and clearly, "REN-SAN, STOP IT!!!!!"

Ren's eyes suddenly snapped back into its normal appearance. The effects of that 'eye contact' also vanished. Finally, Ren realized what she is doing and saw her allies' state and released the wire that strangles the snake. Luckily, the snake passed out too and it voluntarily stretched out to uncoil free Deidara and Tobi.

"Oh no," Ren said in a state of shock, "what have I done?"

Tobi struggled hard to rise and regain his composure. Ren ran to them and tried to revive Deidara. Ren did not need any hand seal to wake up Deidara. She just held Deidara's hand and produced an 'electric shock' to wake him up. At last, Deidara jerked up and stared scarily at Ren.

"W-what are you, un?" Deidara stammered.

"I'm sorry." Ren apologized quickly, "I didn't know what I am doing."

Deidara just sighed and looked compassionately on her, "Well, I think it's all right, now. All we have to do is to get out of here now, un!"

They all agreed to that idea and quickly ran out of the cavern.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kabuto woke up and realized that he was tied in a chakra-made wire. Fortunately, the chakra bond is now weak that he can now slip through and run to the legendary sannin to wake him up.

"Master Orochimaru-san," Kabuto shook his master, "the three ninjas from Akatsuki have escaped!"

Orochimaru opened his eyes after a few shouts from Kabuto. He weakly stood up and whispered something to Kabuto which he just nodded and ran to the entrance of the cave.

"They are not going to win from this game easily." Orochimaru muttered then disappeared.

* * *

Deidara, Tobi, and Ren are almost near to the entrance of the cave. Slowly but surely, they crept weakly to the entrance. They cannot run faster, use the teleport, or Deidara's clay bird because all of them are extremely tired after the grueling fight. Deidara has to be carried by Tobi and Ren because the mysterious technique that Ren made affected him greatly that he hasn't even have the strength to walk. Hopefully, they are coming nearer, nearer, and nearer to the mouth of the cave. At last they can get out. But alas, Kabuto have already come before and now waiting for them!

"How the hell, un?" Deidara muttered weakly

"This cave has many shortcuts and openings, for your information." Kabuto smirked evily.

Ren need not anymore instructions. She knows she must knock that creep down and get out fast. She now formulates a plan how to finish that guy just by spending a little chakra on him.

But the winds of fate are not on Ren's favor. Before anyone of them could move an inch, they discovered that there are many explosives surrounding the mouth of the cave and on the nearby walls. Kabuto used a hand seal to explode all of them so one of the openings of the cave is now sealed. Now, they must find an alternative.

"Now," Kabuto said victoriously, "the other openings are far away from here. I have plenty time to finish you and bring you back to Master Orochimaru-san."

"Hah, you wish!" Ren mocked, "You don't know me that much!"

"_You speak of that sentence as if you know yourself truly."_

Ren froze when someone spoke out of nowhere. Who can that be? Is it the creepy person wearing an ANBU mask and uniform? But she shook of that feeling and resumed to what is important—dispatching Kabuto.

She knows that the chakra wires had now a little probability of capturing so she is now in for another trick of hers. She stretched out her shadow under Kabuto; big enough to surround him completely.

"Hmph, an old trick," Kabuto murmured "it is just like Nara, Shikamaru's."

But it isn't. The floor that the shadow covers suddenly vanished and in an instant, Kabuto fell. After that, Ren's shadow returned to its normal position and the hole vanished.

"That's cool!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Come on, we must find the other passage." Ren urged

They are walking again out of the site. After a few minutes, they felt a strong rumbling behind them. Tobi volunteered to look what it is. Tobi just gone for a few seconds then he ran as fast as he could back to them screaming: Water is coming towards us! Water is coming towards us!

"The cracks of the wall after the explosion must have caused the water behind the walls to gush out. This could be bad, un." Deidara mused.

Ren quickly grabbed Deidara's hands and started to concentrate. Suddenly, Deidara felt that his strength and chakra are recovering fast, really fast! After that, Ren let go of his hands and gasped for breath.

"What was that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Chakra.…transfer…." Ren said weakly.

"Is Ren-san okay?" Tobi asked worriedly.

"I…I'm okay. Let's go now, Deidara-san. Summon now your clay bird so we can get out of here fast!" Ren said forcefully.

Deidara quickly used his palm mouths to form the bird and they flew to another opening.

Strange enough, it is Ren who is directing them way out. They are almost out at last but the waves of water are quickly gaining speed and are near of overcoming them. Deidara tried to speed up but it is no use. Ren knew she must do something or else….

"_Looks like you're not going to prove me wrong…" the ANBU mocked._

"_Will you quit bugging me in my mind!?" Ren said annoyingly._

"_No." it said stubbornly._

"_Why not!?"_

"_Because….."_

"AHHHHHH!" Tobi suddenly screamed.

Ren shook of the voice again to see what is happening. To her horror, she saw that the water is nearly overcoming them. Something must be done, quick!

Ren formulated a plan in her mind but she is not sure of its consequences. But if she is not going to try it, they'll die.

Drawing the last drop of chakra remaining in her chakra pool, she stood up and with her special 'gift' she paused the raging wave of the water so they could escape.

"Way to go, Ren, un!" Deidara praised

Tobi was surprised when Deidara said that. He never thought that his sempai would ever say such thing. He knows that Ren is really good but he never thought Deidara would ever notice that.

Trouble is not over yet. Due to that Ren gave most of her chakra to Deidara so he could make the clay bird, there's only little remaining chakra on her. She is now obligated to hold on much longer since if she let go now, all of her efforts will be now in vain. But she feels that she cannot contain fatigue anymore. The only thing she prays is that the clay bird flies faster.

"_A brave martyr, I see…" the ANBU observed._

Ren is really fed up with her voices but she has no strength to argue now. She must hold on until they get out safely.

Finally, they got out of the cave. Ren finally let go of the hold of the water; the water gushed out rapidly and freely. Everyone just lay down on the bird's back and closed their eyes, tired of the events.

Ren is the most tired person among the three. Sighing deeply and she looked on the clouds. By its colors, she thinks it is nine o'clock in the evening. Closing her eyes gently to receive her long-awaited rest, she found herself again where she first met the creepy-faced ANBU.

* * *

_Ren quickly stood up to confront her but she turned and walked away. Ren followed her until she saw a gloomy forest in front of her. The sky looked different from the way she saw it earlier. It is covered with dark clouds— thunderstorm clouds. Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled; the rains suddenly pour heavily._

_While Ren was finding some shelter, she heard footsteps—running footsteps. Not minding if she's going to get wet, she trailed the sound until she found its source: from two people running away from a bunch of ninjas._

_One was a strong, handsome, man in his late thirties. He looks like a jounin because of his flak jacket that he wore. He has a brownish complexion and clear black eyes. His hair was short, black, and spiky but it was not sticking up but rather it is combed down. On his forehead he wears a forehead protector and its sign was just like Pein's—Hidden Rain. He was carrying a five-year-old girl on his back. The child's head was covered by a dark-colored sack. From the child's position, it seems that she was sleeping soundly._

_The other one was a woman in her late twenties, who was following right behind. She has a long, silky, black hair but its tips were blood red. She also looks like a jounin because of the flak jacket. She has a pale complexion and her eyes were steel gray. Her forehead protector was just like the man's._

_Out of curiosity, Ren followed the couple. After a few miles, the man stopped and handed the child to the woman._

"_Go on now, Riko." The man strongly ordered, "Take Akane with you. Take refuge at Konoha. I'll meet you two there."_

"_Daichi, please," the woman called Riko begged, "come with us. I know you are strong but, there's too many of them for you to fight."_

"_I must take the risk. They must not have Akane. I know they are planning to use her as a weapon." Daichi explained._

"_There they are!" One ninja shouted, "Take the girl back to Hidden Rain. If the two resisted, you have the permission to eliminate them!"_

_Despite of Riko's pleading, Daichi remained firm at his decision so she left without him. Daichi fought the pursuing ninjas to the best of his ability. But the Rain ninjas are quite cunning that they split their group into two groups: one two fight Daichi and one to find the fleeing Riko and Akane._

_It was too late when Daichi discovered the strategy that the Rain nins did and he was overwhelmed by the combined forces of the ninjas mentioned. When she saw that he cannot fight anymore, Ren tried to help the surrounded, lone, ninja but when she tried to attack anyone of them, nothing happened. She tried a several times but it seems that she was just attacking the air. With she has no ability to help Daichi, she watched as the Rain ninjas kill him mercilessly._

_Ren still have not lost hope. She must find Riko and the girl, Akane before the other ninjas can overtake them. But she seemed to have teleported to the place where the two are stopped by the ninjas who followed them. Riko put down the child beside one of the trees near them while Ren went to the sleeping child in case the Rain nins tried to get the girl while Riko was fighting with them._

_Ren was really amazed at Riko's fighting style. She doesn't know much about taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, or bloodlines but what she saw was just so awesome to her eyes. Riko just performed hand seals very fast then in an instant, a hole appeared right under the ninjas and they fell instantly. Only few of them able to dodge that unexpected hole but the ninjas that recently defeated Daichi just arrived. Riko tried to fight all of them but her chakra didn't permit her to finish them all. In the end, Riko was defeated._

_The child woke up because of her mother's groan. She stood up slowly and started to run to her mother's direction. She stumbled a lot of times because of the dark sack that covers her head._

"_Mama…mama, where are you?" Akane whimpered while trying to take the sack out of her head._

_Riko looked at her crying daughter. When she saw that Akane was trying to pull the sack out of her head, terror filled her face._

"_No,…. don't….. take…..the…. sack out of….. your head, Akane." Riko called weakly to the child._

_Akane tried to trace again where her mother's voice came from. Finally she stumbled across her mother's weakened body. Then she asked worriedly, "Where's papa too? I can't hear him."_

_One of the proud Rain ninjas proudly said, "Your father's dead. We killed him."_

_Akane snapped her head up and turned her head to where the proud ninja had spoken. Many thoughts came into her mind. "Can this be true? Why did they kill papa? Why are they so proud when they have killed someone? Papa said that it is a shame if you have killed an innocent person intentionally." Holding her mother's hand and holding it very tight, she said solemnly, "Mama, please tell me, papa's still alive. Tell me that the man is just lying. Tell me that that is not true."_

_But her mother shook her head and sighed, "Daichi….."_

"_We don't have time for this." One of the Rain nins said indifferently, "Let's take the kid and bring it back."_

"_Get...through...me...first!" Riko said bravely while trying to get up._

_But before she could do anything, one of the ninjas slashed her deeply to her throat. Blood scattered around and some of them splashed to Akane's face and arms. Without knowing it, Akane touched her blood-stained mother and shaking her vigorously._

"_Mama, mama, what is this? It is thicker than water and it smells like a fish." Akane asked her dead mother._

_Without any sense of remorse, the ninja who seemed to be the leader of all of them roughly grabbed the child by her arm and tried to drag her away from her mother._

_Akane wriggled furiously to come back to her mother's side and shouting to the ninja, "Let me go! Mother needs me greatly!"_

"_Beat it, kid. You have no one to return to." One of the ninjas sneered at the poor girl._

_Akane suddenly stopped wriggling. It took her awhile to digest what the ninja had said. Does it mean that her mother is dead too?_

"_You…..killed her too?" Akane asked furiously._

"_Isn't it too obvious?" the leader sneered at the girl._

_Akane finally realized the painful truth—she is all alone now. With her other free hand, she pulled out the sack out of her head and Ren saw a fearful sight. Iris of black, pupil with the color of steel gray that caused all the ninjas to cringe in pain, made them couch blood and made them to have severe nose bleeding. Ren could not help but to be shiver and cringe—not because of pain but because of fear that is running on her spine._

* * *

While in mid-air, Tobi noticed that Ren is shivering. He thought that she must be cold. When he touched her, he suddenly jumped back. Deidara suddenly noticed the Tobi's behavior and asked what that is all about.

"Ren-san is hot!" Tobi exclaimed, "Ren-san must be sick!"

"Sick?" Deidara repeated then touching Ren's forehead, "You're right. Seems that we can't continue our journey with her looking like this, un."

* * *

_The ANBU again appeared out of nowhere. When Ren found out that she's there again, she took out the courage to confront her directly._

"_Why are you showing me this?" Ren asked, bewildered._

_The ANBU sighed first then looking at the young child, Akane, "Just be grateful that I have shown you what happened to us before you die."_

"_Us?" Ren said unbelievingly, "There's only one kid in there."_

"_You still don't understand, do you?" The ANBU sighed._

_Ren watched in horror as she witnessed the great transformation at the ANBU's heavily-damaged face. The face was slowly regenerating. As it was completing, Ren was so terrified when she saw the true face of the ANBU—a face exactly like hers._

* * *


	10. Anxiety

Whew! Finally I've finished this chapter! As usual, the _italicized_ paragraphs are occurring in Ren's mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Deidara X Ren (OC); Tobi X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter X:**

**Anxiety**

"_Wait, I don't understand anything!" Ren cried while shaking, "How come we have the same face?"_

_The ANBU sighed and complained to herself, "Now, I am obliged to know that it isn't just me whom she sacrificed to live again but also her memories. I wonder if she is just a moron or a completely greedy person."_

"_Hey, I demand some answers!" Ren shouted bravely but still shaken._

_The ANBU looked at her scornfully, "You don't need any answers now, since I'm going to claim my rightful place in this corruptible body of ours!"_

* * *

Deidara and Tobi landed in a snowy field where there's a frozen lake nearby. By the most of his remaining clay, Deidara formed a medium-sized, bird-shaped tent where Tobi can put Ren, who is still shivering, for the meantime.

While Tobi is gathering sticks so they could make a campfire, Deidara has blown up a not-so-large hole at the center of the lake to clear up most of the ice water so he could go fishing. He caught the fishes in his style of fishing. First, he molded a fish in his clay and sent it into the bottom of the lake. When he got away at a safe distance, he detonated the clay fish and presto! Fishes are now floating at the surface of the water so he could go and conveniently pick them up.

Tobi, in the meanwhile, have returned to the tent and saw that Ren is shivering worse than she is shivering on the earlier times. Thinking that she is just cold, Tobi took out his Akatsuki cloak and put it over Ren gently. Tobi never knew why but he seemed to be a little bit "attracted" at her. Leaning closer, he suddenly jerked backed when he heard his sempai coming.

"Nice thing to do for her, un." Deidara commented, holding dozens of gleaming fish in his one hand "Lay the sticks outside the tent so we could start a fire and cook this fish, un."

Tobi agreed and set up the campfire immediately. When they are eating, Deidara noticed that Tobi isn't active or loud than he used to be. He thought that he may be affected at Ren's condition so he didn't try to ask about it anymore. Even he, although he didn't show it, is concerned at the newest member of the Akatsuki.

* * *

_Ren was slammed against the trees as she tries to fight against the powerful opponent. Even though the ANBU attacked seldom and evaded most of the time, when the ANBU strikes, it is almost fifty times stronger and faster than her all attacks combined. Ren rose to her feet while the ANBU walks slowly to her. What will happen next?_

_Panting and tired, Ren tried to launch again an attack but this time, the ANBU got hold of her arm lifted her up high. Ren, was struggling to get free but every time she wriggles, the grip tightens until blood was gushing out. Ren knew that she has to do something but the ANBU was much stronger than her. Then, she remembered that she can perform jutsus without the help of hand seals. Concentrating, she was planning to disrupt the blood that goes into her enemy's arm so it would be numb then she would take it from there. _

_But after a few moments the ANBU spoke mockingly, "Do you think you could defeat me with that little trick of yours? I can do that too."_

_Ren suddenly felt that her arms became numb and when she saw it, her arms are already discolored. Ren wondered how did the ANBU do that and how did she know Ren was trying to do that._

"_I have no time to play this game." The ANBU suddenly said. Reaching her back, "Setsudanki!" she called. Suddenly, there became a large, silver colored bladed boomerang that appeared from her back. Holding her up high in one hand, and holding the boomerang in the other, she put the blade of the boomerang on Ren's neck, "Sayonara!" She shouted hoarsely._

* * *

Deidara and Tobi rushed into the tent as soon as they have heard Ren moaning in her sleep. They saw that Ren is shaking violently and perspiring heavily. Tobi ran to Ren's side and tried to wake her up by shouting but it's no use. He asked for Deidara's help but Deidara's just standing still, staring at the delirious Ren.

Deidara's POV

"Deidara-sempai, what are we going to do?" Tobi panicked

I stared at her for awhile. Every time I see her like that, I can't help it but to shiver to my bones. Why do I feel this way? She's not a good friend of mine nor is she very special to me but when I witness her distress…

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI, REN-SAN MIGHT DIE IF SHE CONTINUES TO BE LIKE THIS!!!" Tobi shouted.

No, she won't die Tobi, un.

"SEMPAIIIIII!!!!!!"

….why do I feel like this, un?

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU SEMPAI?" Tobi said nervously

Why do I feel that when she's going to die…..

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI, ANSWER TOBI!!!" Tobi screamed

…..I'm going to die with her, un?

"SEMPAI, please!" Tobi begged, "Do something!"

It sucks, un. It really sucks…..

"Dei—."Tobi started to speak but Deidara clinched his fist and ran to Ren. He grabbed Ren by the collar and started shaking her, slapping and shouting her in the face.

"Ren, you're not going to die, un!" Deidara shouted forcibly, "You're not going to!"

Tobi got really shocked at his sempai's unusual behavior. Why all of a sudden he did that thing?

* * *

Normal POV

"Ren, you're not going to die, un!"

"_D-Deidara-san?"_

"Come on, wake up, open your eyes, and tell me you're still gonna live, un!"

"_Is this true, Deidara-san…. cares for me?"_

_Deidara's voice suddenly startled the ANBU. Looking around, she said suddenly to Ren, "Looks like your friend's voice got the better of my sound barrier. Pretty good, but sorry, the girl you called Ren will be gone for a second!"_

_Ren could not believe that Deidara cares for her. She knows that they are comrades...just comrades, but their connection is not as strong as Deidara's connection with Tobi. Of course, she wouldn't fail Deidara and Tobi. She must fight to live._

_The ANBU raised her weapon, ready to chop of Ren's head but Ren suddenly turned herself into mist so she could escape the ANBU's grip. Her evasion angered the ANBU greatly that when Ren returned to her normal form, she quickly threw the boomerang at her. Luckily, Ren dodged the attack nimbly and threw a fan of kunai at the ANBU. Her enemy evaded easily Ren's attack but it is just a mere diversion of the ANBU's attention. When the ANBU evaded the kunai, she didn't notice a shining weapon—it is the same boomerang that the ANBU has thrown and now, it produced a huge wound on the ANBU's arm. Cringing in pain, the ANBU backed of but Ren have already made a chakra wall behind her and Ren pinned her to the wall and sealed the ANBU there tightly. After the fight, Ren just turned her back and walked away._

"_Where do you think you are going?" The ANBU muttered._

"_It's over now." Ren called back then disappeared into darkness._

_The ANBU hung her head and started to twitch her fingers, "As long as I am here, it can never be over."_

* * *

Ren suddenly sat up and started to gasp for breath. Deidara, on the other hand attempted to hug Ren but he stopped himself from doing that. Tobi just stared at Ren unbelievingly but after some time, skipped around and shouting that Ren woke up from her deep sleep.

When evening came, Deidara went into a distant place to report to Pein about what happened to them by telepathy.

"Deidara, what happened to you three?" Pein asked annoyingly, "What took you so long from returning to the base?"

"Gomen nasai, leader-sama. We have encountered Orochimaru and his subordinate, Kabuto and we have been forced to fight them. Ren fell into a state of comma for a few hours that we have to discontinue our journey back for the meantime, un." Deidara reported.

"Is that so? Then when Ren recovered fully, return here immediately." Pein ordered then cut off the connection.

"Deidara-san is there something wrong?" Ren's voice came behind.

Deidara turned to Ren and started to scold her, "Hey, you're supposed to be resting, un!"

"I know, but there is something I wanted to tell you." Ren replied, "Thank you."

Deidara widened his eye and asked indifferently, "Thanking me for what, un?"

"You're the reason why I still have the motivation to fight." Ren explained, "Without you calling for me, I might be—."

"Don't say it, un!" Deidara suddenly shouted out loud, "It's not going to happen. Never going to happen as long as I live!"

Ren was surprised to see Deidara saying that to her face. She cautiously asked, "Why are getting such jittery?"

Deidara could not contain himself any longer. He swallowed all the pride that hinders him to say this to her and clung to Ren very tight Shocked, Ren tried to push him away but the more she push him away, the more he clings to her. After a few moments, Ren felt that something like warm water started dripping from Deidara's face—tears.

"You'll never know how much energy I've wasted just to wake you up." Deidara whispered, "Do you know why did I do that thing, un?"

"I….." Ren started softly.

"Because I don't wanna lose you!" Deidara screamed but still embracing Ren, "I am so afraid of losing you but I don't know why! I just felt that our lives were tied together with some unknown force surrounding this world and when you die, I'll die with you, un."

"But I never thought that you care for me that much." Ren protested

"Me too, I don't care for you that much, until you came in such a miserable state, un." Deidara replied.

They wanted to talk more but Tobi suddenly popped out of the seen, having fire caught his hair. Now, he runs around Deidara and Ren, waving his hand furiously. Ren used a water jutsu and splashed some water over Tobi's burning hair. Having cooled of later on, Tobi expressed his gratitude by serving an over cooked tuna which was the cause of him burning his hair because he tried to put off the fire.

"That's stupid, un." Deidara remarked

"Gomen, but I think the tuna's tasty." Tobi apologized while taking a bite but suddenly spit what he has eaten.

"Well I think we have to return to the hideout as soon as possible, right?" Ren suddenly blurted out.

Deidara looked at her fiercely, "But you just came from a coma, un." He protested hotly

"Don't worry about me," Ren said confidently, "I am strong enough to go back, Deidara-san."

"Mmmmm….Tobi thinks Ren-san would be alright, Deidara-sempai." Tobi backed up eagerly.

Seeing that he cannot stop them from going back, Deidara agreed and by using all the clay that he has, he made a clay owl. Tobi and Ren packed up all the things and the tuna Deidara has caught and ventured for the hideout as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N: If you think that this story's is going nowhere then you're wrong. There's something interesting that will happen when they return at the hideout. 


	11. Akasuna no Sasori!

Ahhh, sorry if it took me so long to finish this. I'm just a bit busy at school for the last few days that I couldn't update. By the way, I hope this chapter would be good.

Discalimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Deidara X Ren (OC) ; Tobi X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter**** XI:**

**Akasuna n****o Sasori! **

The journey back to the hide out was a peaceful but mysterious one for Tobi. For the whole journey, they all rode Deidara's clay bird. Even though Ren volunteered to teleport a little for Deidara to rest, his sempai wouldn't allow it. He seems kind of overprotective on Ren. Tobi wonders what is happening.

A few days later, Deidara, Tobi, and Ren were back at the Akatsuki hideout. Even though tired and weary, they were compelled to the meeting room by their leader's request. When they entered, they saw that everyone's standing in a semi-circle. In the middle there was Pein and a red-haired guy in Akatsuki uniform.

"I didn't know that there's a new recruit again, un." Deidara said passively

Tobi was looking at the stranger closely. After a few moments he suddenly whispered to Ren, "Tobi thinks that Tobi already saw that person somewhere."

"Really?" Ren replied silently, "How come?"

Pein suddenly spoke, "He's not a new recruit, believe it or not."

"Huh?" Deidara cried, "I'd never saw anyone that looks like him in the hideout in the past, un."

"Deidara," the red-haired stranger spoke, "like I've told you, art lasts forever. Now, here am I, still alive."

Deidara's eyes suddenly widened with disbelief, "THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BE—!"

Zetsu stepped up to confirm Deidara's suspicion, "He IS Sasori, Deidara, your former partner. Even though I don't know how he came back alive, I saw his real face before." then turning to Tobi, "While Tobi was finding Sasori's ring, I saw his real body lying amongst the puppets that he made."

"So, you're Tobi, huh." Sasori said to Tobi while looking at Tobi's left thumb.

Tobi scratched his head, "Y-yes, S-Sasori-san. G-gomen, but Tobi thought that Sasori-san is dead so Tobi took Sasori-san's ring." He explained nervously.

Sasori stared at him for awhile that the stare made him a bit uneasy. Suddenly, Sasori chuckled, "Don't worry; I won't take back the ring from you. I might get another ring from Hidan or Kakuzu when their rings are found."

"You know that they're dead?" Kisame interrupted.

"Well, yes, kind of." Sasori replied

Deidara is still not convinced, "It was Zetsu himself who saw and confirmed that you are officially dead. How come that you are still alive, un?"

Sasori answered Deidara sadly, "I'm sorry but I can't answer you. After I woke up, I barely can remember what happened to me so I'll answer you later."

"Well," Pein concluded, "maybe we should continue this discussion tomorrow. We still have work to do."

Sasori caught Ren's figure at the corner of his eye, "Aren't we forgetting someone?" he said casually.

"She's Ren, un, our new member." Deidara introduced

"Hmmm, a new member, eh," Sasori said extending his hand, "I'm Sasori."

"Eh, nice to meet you, Sasori-san." Ren replied casually, accepting the handshake.

* * *

"Pein-san, are there any problems? You seem troubled." Konan asked worriedly when they are all alone.

Pein sighed, "I shouldn't really trust Orochimaru even if it is only partly. It almost cost a great loss to our organization."

"You mean Ren?" Konan asked pensively

"Yeah," the leader replied, "I can feel in her chakra that she is a strong ninja. But the problem is….."

"Pein-san, I believe that Orochimaru has something to do with this." Konan suggested, "He just forged those files to make us believe that she IS an ANBU and make us evict her from Akatsuki. After that, he'll make Ren join his group"

"Maybe you're right." Pein sighed, "I shouldn't made that stupid deal with him. When I seem him again, I'll make sure that he's dead before he makes another nasty offer."

After a long silence, Konan suddenly asked Pein, "Pein-san, how did you know that the red-haired man is Sasori. We have never known his true appearance."

"Zetsu saw his real face and confirmed to me that it his him." Pein answered, "Although I admitted him back to Akatsuki, something tells me that I have done a wrong move."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We just have to wait to find out."

* * *

Everything's boring inside the Akatsuki hideout. Pein and Konan are on the Rain village again. Zetsu is roaming around the world, spying on other ninjas. Itachi and Kisame are also away, finding a way to capture the Kyuubi. Deidara is doing his usual hobby—making clay animals then exploding them. Tobi watched his sempai eagerly and always screaming at the top of his voice when the clay animals explode.

Ren finally recovered after one week. Curious what Sasori does in his spare time, Ren crept out of her room and went to the room beside hers where Sasori is currently staying. Peeping through the crack of the door, Ren saw that Sasori is just sitting on his bedside with dozens of puppets lying around the floor.

"Is there anything you wanted from Deidara or Tobi, Ren-chan?" a stern voice came in behind.

Shocked, Ren suddenly dropped huge icicles out of nowhere to the speaker. Nimbly, the speaker just evaded it. The icicles that Ren threw caused the dust around the hideout to scatter. Coughing, Ren strained her eyes to see who that person really was. It was the red-haired member of the Akatsuki named Sasori.

"Maybe you should control your chakra a little." Sasori observed while taking the dust out of his clothes, "Your actions could kill anyone if they are not so alert."

"Oh, gomen nasai, I thought it was an enemy!" Ren apologized quickly.

Sasori just gave a little smirk then changed the subject, "So, what can you say about my art?"

"Art?" Ren repeated.

Sasori got pissed when Ren didn't get what he said but he tried not to show it. Instead, he opened the door to his room and it was revealed that the Sasori sitting on the bedside was just a puppet.

"Is this the art you were talking about?" Ren asked.

"Uh-huh, so, what can you say about it?" Sasori queried eagerly.

"Um, nice?" Ren said innocently.

"Nice, eh, well, just look at this." Sasori boasted. By his chakra strings, he made the puppets move, sway, and show hidden weapons at his will.

Ren smiled gleefully, "That's cool, let me try it! Let me try it!"

"Ren-chan…." Sasori started but he saw that Ren had already done the same thing he has done before. Soon after, all of the puppets are dancing around the room at Ren's will. Sasori was impressed at the girl's skill that he just complimented, "You're one heck of a girl."

"Uh, eh, thanks?" Ren replied hesitantly.

"BOOOOOM!!!" a loud, ear-splitting sound came outside.

"TOOOOBIIIIIIII! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, UN!!!!" Deidara's infuriated voice came in next

Ren looked outside and gasped. Returning to Sasori she said quickly, "Sorry, Sasori-san, I must help Deidara-san and Tobi-kun clean up."

Sasori just smiled, "It's alright. We can talk later."

Ren left quickly as she could to help her comrades clean up. Now alone in the room, Sasori closed the door stealthily then saying to himself, "Now's the time."

* * *

Night fell quickly. Pein and Konan silently walked inside the sleeping Akatsuki hideout. The light of the full moon revealed to the two that they aren't alone. They saw the red-haired Sasori, leaning against the doorpost of the hideout.

"You're still awake at this point." Konan queried.

"Actually, I've nearly dozed off to sleep, waiting for you to come back." Sasori said irritably, "I don't usually like making people wait and waiting for people but this thing I have to say is really important."

"Then go and say it." Pein ordered.

"You know Ren right?" Sasori asked

"Yes, she is the new member of the Akatsuki." Pein answered, "Why did you ask?"

"We never really knew her past." Sasori observed, "We just know that she is a really strong ninja."

"Where are we going with this!?" Konan asked impatiently.

Sasori sighed first and stood up straight, looking straight at Pein's eyes. "I say that Ren is a spy from some hidden village."

Konan suddenly expressed a state of sudden shock while Pein showed no emotion and asked seriously, "How can you tell."

"I saw her few days before I went back to the hideout, leader-sama." Sasori explained, "I saw her talking to an ANBU to some secluded place."

"So?"

"Leader-sama, we must take precautions, since that there are only few Bijuus that are left uncaptured. We can't afford to be undermined and all our toils will be in vain."

Pein and Konan looked at each other. Could the file that Orochimaru gave them was true after all?

"What will be our next move, leader-sama?" Sasori queried seriously.

Pein buried his face on his hand and said to Sasori, "We'll discuss this whole matter to the group early next morning,"

* * *

A/N: Tadaaa! That ends my chapter 11! Exciting isn't it? You're free to message me but don't flame me pls.

(Next Chapter: Chapter XII: Sting of the Scorpion-- ? Can Sasori's sudden information can destroy Ren's credibility and punish her heavily? What will Tobi and Deidara do about this?)


	12. Sting of the Scorpion

A/N: heh, sorry I'm late ) I'm just concentrating at the plot so this story would look nice. **F.Y.I. :the _italicized _words are happening in Ren's mind in the story, not on the author's note**. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Deidara X Ren (OC) ; Tobi X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter XII:**

**Sting of the Scorpion**

Ren woke up because of the disturbing noise outside of her room. Stubbornly, she walked straight to the door and opened it viciously, angry because of the disturbing noise. The sound suddenly stopped. Before her eyes, she saw the whole Akatsuki group in front of her. All, except Tobi and Pein, are looking coldly at her. She quickly grabbed her cloak, put it around her and went outside. In her mind, she wonders if something's wrong.

Silently, Pein motioned to everyone should get inside the meeting room. They followed without a sound. Ren's feet went cold. Something told her that the silence wasn't a good thing but she didn't know why. The group formed again their usual circle formation so Ren knew now that a serious discussion is going on. The other members sat quietly while the leader remained standing up.

"Ren," the leader started, "I am going to give you one simple question and I expect you to answer it truthfully. You're lucky that I still gave you this privilege instead of eliminating you instantly without any questioning."

Ren shivered when she heard this. Is there something that she had done that angered the Akatsuki?

"W-what is it, leader-sama?" Ren queried nervously.

Pein looked intently at Ren's steel-colored eyes, "Tell me, have you ever talked to an ANBU or even encountered an ANBU?"

A cold chill rushed to Ren's spine. She knew that she encountered and talked to an ANBU—the one who has a same face like hers and tries to kill her. Maybe Pein asks about it because he is suspicious that she might be a spy. Ren knows that suspicion is wrong. She is loyal to the Akatsuki no matter what happens. Whether she will discover that in her past that she was an enemy to them someday or not, she will continue her loyalty to the people who saved her when she was down. The questions are who saw her talking to the ANBU and how can she prove to them that she is not on the ANBU's side?

"I am waiting for your answer." Pein interrupted her thoughts.

Ren is still undecided what to do but she knows she must answer soon, "I…"

"Don't you dare lie, Ren-chan." Sasori warned, "I saw you talking with an ANBU at a forest."

Ren became white. So, it was Sasori who discovered her secret. Worse is that what he had said is true. She did talk to the ANBU in a forest. But he doesn't understand what was happening. The ANBU was her enemy.

"I did talk to an ANBU but—!" Ren replied

"Now, leader-sama, you heard in your very own ears. What I have said to you last night was true—this girl IS a traitor." Sasori interrupted strongly, "What should be done now?"

Everyone, especially Deidara, was shocked at what was happening. Is Ren really a traitor? Deidara could not well believe this.

"Why I haven't learned of this earlier, un?" Deidara asked himself, "Now that I am so close to…loving you."

Pein have no choice but to kill her. Even though he despises to lose Ren, the cause of the group mustn't be sacrificed.

"We have no choice." Pein declared solemnly, "Ren must be executed.'

"Leader-sama," Sasori spoke up, "may I have a single request?"

Pein looked at him rather irritably, "Yes, what is it?"

Sasori stood up and slyly surveyed the faces of the people around them. All of the members looked at him, baffled at what is happening. Sasori suddenly spoke up and made his request to their leader, "I think that the one who must execute her is her partner, don't you think, leader-sama?"

Deidara and Tobi became cold and silent. If Pein would consider Sasori's request, surely, one of them must execute her—which they have difficulty to do. All of them were surprised at their colleague's request. They don't know what was running on Sasori's head. Why does he have demands on this?

"And why was it?" Zetsu asked tartly, "Can't just leader-sama kill her?"

Sasori looked at Zetsu in keen eyes, "Let's just say that it would be more 'exciting' if the one who would kill her is the one who is close to her. At the same time, the killer's loyalty to us can be shown."

No one spoke a word again. They all turned to their leader for the final decision. Pein sighed and looked straight at Deidara, "Deidara, you know what to do."

It is already understood that Deidara is the one who must carry out the judgement. Ren looked at him with almost teary eyes. Pleading that Deidara would not accept Peijn's order but Deidara stood on his feet and said coldly, "When am I going to do this, un?"

Tobi was shocked to hear these words. Was his sempai serious about executing her? He wanted to stand up and object but he is afraid to do that.

"Carry out the order after the sun goes down. You know that you must do it outside, right?" Pein instructed, "You are dismissed." Then he left the room followed by Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi then Kisame.

* * *

When Deidara, Tobi, and Ren were only the ones remaining in the room, Tobi shook up his sempai, "Sempai, Tobi thinks that Ren-san is innocent. You don't have to kill Ren-san!" 

Deidara looked at Tobi strongly, "Tobi, this is living with the Akatsuki. We must carry out orders for the organization's sake and we mustn't fail them, un."

"Are you telling Tobi that Ren-san isn't important to you now, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked bitterly, "I thought that you love Ren-san so much."

"But she betrayed us all, un!" Deidara countered, "Art and the organization's cause is important than anything else!"

Tobi stepped back from his sempai. With tears again welling from his eyehole, he said, "Sempai, Tobi doesn't know you anymore." then ran out.

Deidara slammed his fist against the wall walked out of the room, ignoring Ren completely. Ren just looked at them, speechless. She bowed her head and with tears running down to her cheeks she whispered, "It's your entire damn fault."

_  
_

* * *

_When she blinked her eyes again, she found herself on the same forest where she has fought the mysterious ANBU. In front of her was the chakra wall where she imprisoned the ANBU. To her surprise, the wall has some large cracks forming fast and she saw that the ANBU's head was now sticking out. She backed off a little and pulled out a kunai._

"_Now you tell me why it is my fault because I have destroyed your simple life." The ANBU said hotly, "It is just fair because you have destroyed my life too. I don't know how he saw me but that happening helped me to get my revenge on you."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about." Ren retaliated_

_Suddenly, the scene became the scenery at the crystal cavern. She saw a group of ANBU's who were fighting against falling icicles. It seems like that they've triggered some trap that caused the cavern to shook and fall some icicles. Some of the ANBU's were already dead. Then she saw her, or rather the ANBU with a face like hers curled up, crying. Ren suddenly felt on her feet that she was stepping on something. When she looked down, she was horrified that there was a male ANBU lying face flat on the icy floor, covered with blood. _

_She was about to confront the imprisoned ANBU about this but she suddenly heard Deidara's voice, _"It's time, un."

* * *

Ren looked at him shockingly. She never knew that time could run that fast that the sun have already set. Now is the moment of truth. She must now accept her fate—to be killed by a person whom she loved. She walked hastily but silently out of the room. She saw Kisame looking sorry for her while Itachi's face is still as hard as a stone but he didn't looked at her. Zetsu did the same as Itachi's. Only Sasori has a little smile of triumph on his face. Tobi is nowhere to be seen. Pein and Konan were waiting at the entrance of the hideout. Ren just looked at them sadly as she and Deidara went outside and flew away with Deidara's clay bird. 

The whole scenery was silent. Only the fluttering of the wings of the bird can be heard. Deidara and Ren were looking on the opposite sides; Deidara was looking at the east while Ren was on the west. Deidara was searching the best place to blow her up while Ren looks away to hide her tears and escape from reality.

At last Deidara seems to have found the perfect spot. He instructed his clay bird to fly there. The place was a familiar cliff where he and Ren fell last New Year's Eve. He dropped Ren there, along with dozens of clay spiders around her body. Those spiders were movement-sensitive—it will explode when Ren tried to remove them.

"Aren't you going to use your hand seal to explode these things?" Ren queried innocently,

"No, I won't." Deidara said coldly, "Those clay spiders are set on the 'time bomb' mode. They will explode on a certain time, un."

"It's strange." Ren said casually, "I'd never saw you set these things into 'time bomb' mode. You always control the time of the explosion."

Deidara said nothing and made his departure. When he was at a very far distance, Deidara looked back at whispered, "Farewell….my love. I don't wanna kill you in my own hands. I can't do it. I can't see you die in front of me. I can't take it, un."

* * *

Back into the hideout, Sasori locked himself inside Deidara and Tobi's room. He is seemed just half-pleased at what is happening. Then he turned to the shadowed area of the room. 

Sasori queried accordingly, "What's with the spy theory anyway? How did you formulate that thing?"

"It's none of your business." The figure stated indifferently

Sasori got angry because of the figure's reply but he tried to change the subject "I did what you asked me to do. You happy now?"

The mysterious figure chuckled then said irritably, "Well, not quite, you idiot. I wanted the girl alive! You let them execute her!"

Sasori winced at the figure, "That's what we do to traitors. Actually that's what we should do to you too!"

Enraged, the figure used a hand seal that made Sasori cringe in pain. When Sasori roared, he stopped the torturous jutsu to prevent any commotion.

"It is I who revived you." the figure said calmly but in a strong fashion, "You owe me and you are now my slave."

Sasori looked at him fiercely while the figure laughed evilly. When the figure stopped laughing he said cunningly, "Oh well, that's just the start of my revenge. I shall use your venom to destroy Akatsuki from the inside."

He laughed again then disappeared into darkness.

Sasori punched the floor in rage. "I'm sorry, Ren-chan, I'm sorry, everyone." He said apologetically

* * *

Ren stared into the full light of the moon. When these accursed beings will accomplish Deidara's duty? She knows that she can escape without removing those spiders. She can just concentrate to teleport then poof, she's safe. But what's the use if she lives but no one believes her? 

Suddenly, she heard rustling behind the bushes. Someone is coming, who that may be? Then Tobi stumbled out. He staggered to his feet and dusted his cloak while Ren watched him in surprise.

"Gomen, Tobi got late because Tobi have difficulty tracking Deidara-sempai and Ren-san because the bird flew fast while Tobi just run after the bird." Tobi explained

At first Ren got relieved at seeing Tobi for the last time but she suddenly remembered about the 'time bombs', they may explode any time and Tobi might be killed.

"Tobi, run away from here now," Ren warned, "the spiders may explode any time!"

Tobi walked closer to her, "But Tobi is here to rescue Ren-san." He protested

The young girl widened her eyes, "B-but why? You know what I did. I—."

"No, Tobi doesn't believe what Sasori-san said about you. Tobi says that Ren-san is loyal to the Akatsuki whatever happens."

She was touched. She never expected that Tobi would believe her. There was someone who still believes in her. Maybe it's not her time yet. She must clear her name and she must live and uncover all the secrets that came on her.

The spiders began move uneasily. It is the sign that it will explode any soon. Ren instructed Tobi to hold her hand which Tobi did accordingly. Ren tried with all her might to disappear with Tobi when the explosion occurs. Can she make it on time?

"BOOOOM!!!!!!" the explosion went. The noise went so far that even Deidara, who was almost near the hideout, heard it quite clearly.

Pein and the others rushed outside to inquire and meet Deidara. Deidara mounted down on his flying creature and with low spirits he said, "It is done, leader-sama. The traitor is already gone, un."

* * *

A/N: You're free to message just don't flame me please. 

_Next chapter: Fine Lines (Did Ren and Tobi survived the explosion? What will happen next? Who was the mysterious figure who was 'picking up' on Sasori?[ I think you already know it, thoughWhat was the mysterious agreement that Pein talks about with Orochimaru that was mentioned on chapter ten?)  
_


	13. Fine Lines

A/N: Tadaaaa! Here it is! Thank you for the people who continue to read this fan fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Deidara X Ren (OC); Tobi X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter XIII:**

**Fine Lines**

The sun has risen over the horizon. Everything seems to be peaceful and orderly except to the fact that their new recruit, Ren, was convicted and now gone. Konan woke up as soon as the rays of the sunlight pushed through the small cracks of their room causing the dimly lighted room to become brighter than the usual. She quickly found out that Pein's bed has been left unoccupied since yesterday. Concerned about the Akatsuki leader, Konan rushed outside of the hideout to find where Pein have gone.

Konan found him on top of one of the trees, facing the place where Ren died. His partner climbed beside him silently, not wanting to disturb Pein's reminiscing. When Konan looked at his face, he seemed to be troubled.

"Pein-san, is it about what happened yesterday?" Konan asked softly

Pein shifted his eyes slowly to Konan, "Yeah, I feel…sad…no, I mean guilty or rather confused. This is the first time I'd ever felt this way."

"What do you mean?" his partner asked, baffled.

Pein looked again away, "Ever since I'd agreed to send Ren to Orochimaru because he made me believe that she was an ANBU spy, I've always felt to have made a wrong move in any way I can." He said sadly.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

It's already one in the morning, an hour have passed after the New Year's Eve. A storm just came. Pein and Konan, who have just left the Rain village, ran as fast as they could to find some shelter. Of course, if Konan gets wet, she cannot use her justu effectively. At last they have found a large, dark cave to stay until the storm ceases. Pein and Konan rested there for awhile. It didn't take a long time for Pein to discover that they weren't alone.

"You're just looking forward for your death." Pein called out without looking anywhere, "I know you were there and you wouldn't be here unless you have something very important to say."

A creature out from the shadows gave a hideous chuckle then revealed himself. It was Orochimaru.

"It's surprising that you didn't hit me." Orochimaru said coolly, "I think you are going to be interested on what information that I have."

Pein looked at him sharply, "What is it then?"

The ex-Akatsuki member had drawn something from his back. It was a light-brown colored folder and has a label of M.I.A. He flipped a few pages then he threw the opened folder to Pein. Pein picked it up cautiously. Konan looked at what her partner was reading. When she read it, she gasped and backed a little.

The picture on the folder was an ANBU who has a striking resemblance of Ren.

"Why do you suppose that I'm going to believe this nasty trick of yours?" Pein queried while closing the folder then putting it inside his cloak.

Orochimaru grinned, "Well, aren't you curious where your new recruit came from?"

"I think that she can be trusted. So I wouldn't doubt at her." Pein said confidently.

"If I were you, I think you wouldn't trust her that much." Orochimaru answered slyly, "Little did you know what this ANBU can do?"

Pein and Konan looked hesitantly at each other. Orochimaru was right. They don't know what she can do.

"Well," Orochimaru volunteered at last, "I can force her to do that."

"Even if you give me a hundred reasons why should I trust you," Pein said calmly while raising his hand to do a hand seal, "you can't make me do that."

"Heh," Orochimaru smirked, "if you have ever read that file, you'll realize how wrong you have been to judge me in these matters. She can be an ANBU spy."

Pein lowered his hand. Why haven't he thought of that before?

"Are you trying to say to us that we should hand over Ren to you?" Pein asked, "That's preposterous."

Orochimaru turned his back to leave but before disappearing completely, he said one last statement, "I have slightly seen how powerful Ren was. I believe there's a switch to trigger to reveal her true extent of her powers and I am determined to find that switch. If you're interested, send her to the Crystal Cavern at the Snow Country ALONE." then disappeared.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Konan felt disturbed at what Pein is experiencing today. She felt that this could be bad for the Akatsuki. Now that their leader's head is in a muddle, she just hope that no bounty hunters or shinobis that would attack the hideout unexpectedly. What she can do now is to comfort her partner and leader.

"Pein-san," Konan said affectionately, "what ever decision you have made, I'm pretty sure that all of those will lead to a good result."

Pein looked at his partner a bit down. He then whispered softly, "I hope you're right, Konan."

Meanwhile, Deidara is still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He greatly misses Ren, especially her steel-gray eyes. He wonders if he had done the right thing. Or he must had defended Ren's innocence? On the other hand, Tobi hasn't come back since Ren's judgment. What happened to him?

Everything's quiet as usual. Itachi and Kisame are not on the hideout. Zetsu said that he's going to visit someone. Who can that be? Sasori ...Sasori? He hasn't seen him this morning. Deidara sat up and tried to think about his former partner. He feels that something fishy was going on. He is determined to find out what was that all about. But first…

Deidara scrambled out of the clearing. The scars of explosion printed on the soil remind him of what he had done to Ren. He just wanted to visit her 'grave' or something. As he walked closer, he saw something ahead. He cannot be mistaken, it was Zetsu!?

"Zetsu, is she the one you wanted to visit, un?" Deidara queried solemnly while walking towards the curious-looking Akatsuki member.

Zetsu glanced at him then looked at the place where the depression of the soil was at its greatest. After a moment he said quietly, "Yes, she is."

"You miss her too?" Deidara asked childishly, "After all, you were her mentor, un."

But before Zetsu could answer, he sensed something….danger! He quickly grabbed Deidara and ran to the nearest bush then blended with it.

"Why did you—?" Deidara whispered but Zetsu muffled his mouth and motioned to him look at the field.

After a second, they saw someone familiar. It was Sasori! He walked towards the center of the distorted soil. Deidara wanted to go to Sasori and ask him why he was there but Zetsu warned him that Sasori wasn't alone.

Zetsu's guess was right, Sasori wasn't alone. A figure rose up from the ground. He has a long, black hair and snake-like eyes. He walked closer to Sasori and talked to him seriously.

"Orochimaru!" Deidara whispered to Zetsu, "What connection does he have on Sasori-san, un!?"

"You don't really like to make people wait, huh." Orochimaru complimented on Sasori, "I'm going to tell you my plan…"

While Zetsu was intently listening to the two, Deidara was thinking some other things; "Was it possible that Sasori-san and Orochimaru teamed up to plan Akatsuki's fall?" he thought pensively, "Wait! Orochimaru? He's the one who attacked us at the crystal cavern! This has something to do with Ren, un!"

Before they can do any move, Orochimaru dissolved into mud and Sasori prepared to leave.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara called out.

Sasori turned at him and saw that Deidara was standing a few feet away from him. Sasori remained calm even though that he knew that it was possible that Deidara have discovered Orochimaru's plans.

"What do you want?" He asked

"Answers, un!" Deidara cried hotly

Sasori chuckled, knowing that his suspicion was right. He then looked at Deidara in the eye, "You want answers? Then follow me!" he turned then ran away.

"Deidara, wait!" Zetsu called out but Deidara already formed a clay bird and set for a hot pursuit.

"What are we going to do now?" Zestu asked his darker side.

"**I think we should report what's happening to leader-sama then follow Deidara." **His dark side suggested, "**I believe we can still catch on them.**"

"I think you're right." Zetsu's lighter side agreed, "Let's go!"

And with these words, Zetsu sped away to the hideout. But he failed to notice a small light blinking on the ground where Ren supposed to have died. It is getting….bigger….and bigger, then after a flash, Tobi was lying helplessly on the ground.

"Wow!" Tobi exclaimed, "You did it Ren-san!"

There's no response.

"Ren-san," Tobi called again while standing up, "where are you?"

No one answered.

Tobi walked around, searching for Ren. He suddenly stumbled onto something. When he got up, he was horrified when he saw Ren lying and unconscious. Half of her face and body was burned severely. Tobi leaned closer to check if she's breathing. Luckily, she IS breathing but the one side of her body was seriously burned.

Tobi took off his cloak and gently wrapped it to Ren. Slowly, he carried her onto his back and started walking away. He has no choice. He doesn't know how to treat these wounds. He must return to the hideout.

* * *

"At last Sasori stopped running, un." Deidara murmured to himself as he lands, "It's about time for him to answer some questions."

Sasori looked at him coolly while preparing his puppets, "Sorry Deidara, but I have to do this. I can't do anything about it."

"Oh yeah?" Deidara said while putting his hands on a bag full of clay, "Let's just see, un!"

* * *

A/N: What do you think about this? You're free to message but no flames please

_Next Chapter: Battle of the Art Masters (Deidara v.s. Sasori: who will win? What will happen to Ren? Will Tobi convince Pein that Ren is innocent?)_


	14. Battle of the Art Masters

A/N: The italicized words are happening some other place.

Disclaimer: I don't own NarutoPairings: Deidara X Ren (OC); Tobi X Ren (OC)

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter XIV:**

**Battle of the Art Masters**

No one spoke a word. Deidara's hands were still on the clay bags that the brought—mixing clay with chakra. He silently prays that the clay would be ready soon. Even thought Sasori was just standing there and doing nothing, he knows that Sasori will attack sooner or later.

The time that Deidara had feared most had come. Sasori raised his both hands together and positioned it as if he was going to control two puppets.

"You know how I hate waiting." Sasori said in an agitated voice. 

Out of the bushes, came two human-like puppets jumping out. The clays aren't finished so Deidara has to run and evade all the attacks that have been made by the puppets. Sasori just hovered and made the puppets throw hidden poison needles impatiently. Deidara too is also impatient—at finding answers and getting Ren avenged.

At last the clay is ready now to blow some puppets into smithereens. But Deidara knows that his usual fighting style wouldn't affect Sasori that much. He must think of something new.

Minutes have passed and no one was still getting the upper hand. Suddenly, Sasori withdrew his puppets and ceased to attack Deidara.

"What happened to you, chicken, un?" Deidara teased

Sasori looked at him with disgust, "I would really like to crush you but, I don't have time for that one."

"Another appointment with Orochimaru, un?" Deidara guessed

"No." Sasori curtly replied, "It's something BIG."

"Like causing Akatsuki to fall, un?" Deidara said sarcastically

Sasori gave up a slight grin then raised his hands all together. "You've guessed it so I have to kill you quicker than I used to plan before."

Suddenly, all of Sasori's one hundred puppets came out and surrounded Deidara. A few swish of Sasori's hands sent the puppets attacking Deidara. Deidara have a hard time now how to dispose all of the puppets at one clay bomb. He must think soon before he's dead.

* * *

Pein and Konan are still outside when Tobi came trudging slowly with Ren on his back. Seeing this, the leader and his partner rushed forward to meet him. Almost at the same time, Zetsu arrived with his news. He was shocked after seeing that Ren survived after the explosion.

"Leader-sama," Tobi started to explain, "Tobi doesn't care what you'll think but Tobi must say this to you, Ren-san IS innocent."

Pein nodded his head, "I know, I know. Sasori just framed her up, right?"

"H-how did you know, leade-sama?" Zetsu asked, baffled

"I didn't." Pein confessed, "I just guessed it."

"Uh, leader-sama," Tobi interrupted, "may Tobi take Ren-san to her room so Tobi can do something about Ren-san's burns?"

Pein gave him the permission, "Yes, Tobi, go now and do what you can." 

Tobi hurried to Ren's room to lay Ren down at the clean bed. Next, he rushed to the river nearby the hideout to get clean, cool water. While Tobi is taking care of Ren, Zetsu is reporting to Pein. Detail by detail, Zetsu explained everything that he has heard at Sasori and Orochimaru's conversation: from the plot against Ren, to the plan to disband Akatsuki, and Deidara's chase of Sasori. After the report, Pein hung his head and began to think pensively.

"Leader-sama," Zetsu interrupted, "we must go now. I don't think Deidara wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"You're right." Pein agreed, "Let's go!" then the three rushed to Deidara's location.

While the three have gone out, Tobi returned to Ren's room with a bucketful of water. When he entered the room, he is surprised and confused that Ren isn't there. He dropped the bucket and looked everywhere. He just noticed that the window was open. He looked outside but Ren wasn't in sight. He knows he must find Ren as soon as possible.

* * *

"_Ah at last, you're awake." A familiar voice came in beside her, "hurry up and watch here 'coz you're missing the show."_

_Ren opened her eyes quickly to know who is talking. It was the ANBU in her mind that was bugging her ever since._

"_Better move not a muscle." The ANBU warned then pointed on her right._

_Ren followed her eyes where the ANBU was pointing. She saw herself, sitting on a bough of a tree, eyes closed and looks like a helpless puppet. She surveyed the area and she found herself on a forested area and in front of her was Deidara who was fighting against Sasori with his 'art'._

"_Don't worry," The ANBU said coolly, "your soul is still anchored to that body. I've just dragged you here to watch the show. If you try to move, your soul quickly returns to that body. Well I don't think that's a good thing 'coz you are going to feel those awful burns."_

_Ren fell silent for a moment. She can't believe what was happening on her. She turned her eyes to the ANBU and said quietly, "Why are you helping me?"_

_The ANBU gave and insulting laugh before answering, "And who told you that I am helping a creep like you!? I'm just showing you that you cannot change the past."_

_Ren looked at her with great disgust. "She's really getting into my nerves!" she thought._

"_Well, well, let's just enjoy the show as you helplessly watch your boyfriend's death." The ANBU said teasingly._

"_Deidara-san is not my boyfriend." Ren corrected, "And he's not going to die yet!"_

* * *

Sasori continued attacking Deidara. He knows that Deidara could not run forever but he must finish him as soon as possible. Every puppet spits poison needles on its mouth. When all of them throw a secret weapon simultaneously, that's the time when Deidara throws a smoke-bomb type of clay bird then retaliates by throwing four-winged birds at Sasori but Sasori is quick enough to dodge or put a puppet to attack the oncoming bomb.

Minutes, hours have passed, but Sasori seemed not to be exhausted. Deidara was running low on clay. He must run again to think of another strategy. While he was running, puppets continue to overwhelm him. Alas, one of the poison needles fatefully struck Deidara. Almost instantly feeling the venom, Deidara stumbled onto the ground then weakly sits while Sasori walked towards him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it." Sasori confessed.

"Yeah, right, un." Deidara murmured while looking at Sasori

"No, it's true." Sasori said, "It's Orochimaru who have done this to me. He brought me back from the dead but he did something that when I go against his will, I shall suffer painfully."

Deidara can't believe what Sasori was talking about. Sasori, was enslaved by Orochimaru…that's preposterous. But that's the truth. Now, Deidara feels the venom stronger. He feels numb and weak. He can't do anything now except to let Sasori continue his explanation.

"You know that I have nothing against Ren-chan." Sasori continued, "I fact, I was impressed at her skills. But Orochimaru wants her badly."

Deidara tried to speak clearly, "B-but…w-why, un?"

"Because of her great power," Sasori explained, "she managed to live until this present time. According to what Orochimaru have told me, someone who looks exactly like her during the period of time when Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara had found Konoha. Oh, to be exact, I think its five months after the founding of Konoha."

"N-no, w-way, un." Deidara said weakly, "C-can't you see, she looks like a teenager."

"Deidara, Deidara," Sasori chuckled, "looks can be deceiving, remember?"

"Y-yeah, un." Deidara agreed, realizing that Sasori was old too, despite of his looks.

Suddenly, Sasori looked at the sky, "It's past mid-noon." He frowned then raised his hands to control on of the puppets that have a long-sharp blade, "I've wasted enough time. I'm going to make this quick." Then he instructed the puppet to thrust the blade to Deidara's heart.

"_NOOOO!" Ren screamed while she jumped towards Deidara. Instantly, her soul and the ANBU's soul merged with Ren's lifeless body. _

Deidara just closed his eyes. But suddenly he felt something warm splashed onto his face. He opened his eyes but he saw in horror that Ren have received the deadly attack. He can still see her steel gray eyes looking at him with a statement that tells him 'I forgive you Deidara-san…'

Ren's body fell and Deidara has caught and embraced her. Now enveloped with anger and revenge, Deidara raised his one hand to prepare a hand seal. Suddenly, hundreds clay spiders crawled on Sasori and his puppets. They are so many that Sasori couldn't move.

"H-how did you do this!?" Sasori said unbelievingly

"Haven't you noticed or you're just numb un?" Deidara said, "While I was running and dodging you attacks, I made those things then made them jump on your puppets. Then when you are talking with me, they crawled to your feet."

Sasori smirked, "What a nice strategy." He said sarcastically.

Deidara's eyes now flamed with anger, "Don't worry, I'll make this quick, un!" then he jumped back with Ren

"BOOOOOOOOM!" puppet parts came in flying from all directions. Smoke engulfed the whole area. When the smoke has cleared, Deidara limped at the site. He saw Sasori there, broken like his puppets.

Deidara murmured as his final farewell to Sasori, "Art doesn't last forever, and so are you, Sasori-san, un." 

Deidara thought that he has won the battle but he forgot about the poison needle that struck him. A feeling of numbness struck him again that he fell down to the ground. He realized that he would meet Ren and Sasori soon. The venom has already spread on his body and there's nothing he could do. Looking at Ren sorrowfully, he said his farewell to everyone on the Akartsuki, especially to Tobi then he closed his eyes.

* * *

Finally, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu have arrived to the battlefield. It is a mess. Puppet parts are scattered everywhere. Nearby, they saw Sasori torn apart. Pein guessed that Deidara must have won the battle between them then he searched for him. Konan found him beside Ren, they were both unconscious and in critical condition.

"Ren," Zetsu said, bewildered, "she's supposed to be with Tobi, right?"

"Leader-sama what happened?" Tobi's voice came in behind. When he saw Deidara and Ren, who was covered with blood, he rushed to them.

"We still don't know," Pein replied frankly, "But we have to take them to the hideout and find a cure for them while it's not yet too late."

Zetsu called Itachi and Kisame through telepathy to help them bring the two back. When they have come to the place, Pein ordered them to carry Deidara and Ren then they returned quickly to the hideout. Little did they know that there was a snake spying on them behind the bushes?

* * *

"Well, welcome back, Kabuto." Orochimaru said

"Thank you, Master Orochimaru-san." Kabuto said gratefully, "You have managed to get me out of that vortex that the girl have put me in."

Orochimaru was about to say something but the snake that he have sent to the battlefield has returned and said its report. 

"So, Sasori has fallen, eh." Orochimaru said disappointedly, "Well, there will be always a next time."

"What shall we do now?" Kabuto asked

"Actually, there was a poor soul whom I am trying to negotiate with." Orochimaru said, "According to what I have read to the M.I.A. report that you have delivered to me, there is one man who was somewhat connected to her. I think he might be a great help."

"Who was he?" Kabuto queried eagerly.

"Don't be happy yet, Kabuto." Orochimaru said, "He's very hard to converse with. It will take time to turn us to our side."

* * *

A/N: That ends this chapter. By the way, the next chapter, chapter fifteen, would be the second to the last chapter of this story. Don't worry, there's going to be a sequel for this story.

_Next Chapter: Farewell...Until Next Time, (the conclusion happens here)_


	15. Farewell, Until Next Time

A/N: Ok, here folks was the awaited last chapter of this story. Don't worry, as I have said before, there's a sequel. The italicized words are happening somewhere else.

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Chapter XV:**

**Farewell…Until Next Time**

"_Ren, I don't wanna lose you, un..."_

"_Hey, you wake up!" a voice came into Deidara_

_Deidara opened his eyes, he realized that he wasn't on the place where he has fought Sasori. He stood up and he saw an ANBU who looks like Ren._

"_Ren," Deidara asked hazily, "why are you dressed like that, un?"_

"_I'm not the girl you are talking about, freak!" the ANBU replied hotly_

_Deidara now knew that this girl was an enemy. Silently, he put his hand into his clay bag. Good thing there's still little clay left after his fight. He stealthily makes his mouth palm to mold a small but powerful fleeting bird. He cannot trust her, that what's he feels. He must finish her, find Ren then get out of here._

"_What a paranoid," the ANBU sighed, "I am neither going to kill you nor finish her off yet. So stop kneading with you clay ok?"_

_Deidara froze. "How did she knew it, un?" he wondered to himself_

"_You are in MY world, MY dimension, that's why." The ANBU said passively, "Quit wondering and believe. My time of anchoring your spirit here is just limited so I have to say to this to you quick."_

_She quickly walked up to the baffled Deidara and grabbed his free hand to place something there. Deidara looked at what the ANBU had put into his hand. It was a plain, silver hair pin smeared with blood. He wondered what he has to do with a hair pin. While he was mulling for the pin's purpose, the ANBU answered it for him._

"_Show and give that to her." The ANBU instructed_

"_Why should I give this to her," Deidara queried, "can't you just personally give this to her, un?"_

"_She's too tired to wake up." The ANBU explained_

_The ANBU's words made Deidara happy, "She's just sleeping, un" he cried out excitedly_

"_Don't tell me you thought she's dead?"_

_Deidara nodded sheepishly._

_The ANBU burst into sudden anger, "HOW COULD YOU!? YOU MUMBLED IN YOUR SLEEP THAT YOU DON'T WANNA LOSE HER THEN YOU THINK THAT SHE'S DEAD!? WHY, CAN YOU STILL FEEL THAT YOU'RE BREATHING, THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!?"_

_Deidara agreed silently._

"_IF YOU'RE ALIVE THEN SHE'S ALIVE TOO!!"_

"_Huh," Deidara said in a quizzed face, "what do you mean, un?"_

"_Of course, Ren's no god!" the ANBU exclaimed, "She can't bring you to life with nothing. When she revived you, she has to use some of her 'life force' to bring you back in shape. Even though she has no knowledge of doing that, it acts automatically"_

"_Are you saying that Ren and I are connected to each other and without her I am not alive, un?"_

"_Uh-huh. You got my point."_

_Deidara spoke no more. He can't just believe that Ren was the one who caused him to go back into this world. How many times did she save him? He can't thank her enough._

"_Go now and do as I have instructed." The ANBU commanded, "Your time is up, _SEMPAIIII!

"_Huh?"_

_When Deidara looked again at the ANBU, all seems to be hazy. The scene begins to fade. He strained his ears to hear what the ANBU was talking about._

"_I almost forgot…" the ANBU said childishly_

"SEMPAI, WAKE UP!"

"…_when you gave that to her…"_

"SEMPAI, PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"…_just say that 'the substance…"_

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

"…_wants to play hide-and-seek with its shadow.'" Then all went blank. After that, he heard the final sentence of the ANBU, "Our game will begin where it all started."_

_When Deidara prepared to open his eyes, he heard the ANBU said again, "All she needs was a little chakra form you…"_

"_What does she mean, un?" Deidara wondered_

* * *

"Tobi," Zetsu scowled, "will you please quit slapping Deidara! Look, his cheeks had gone sore and red!"

"But Deidara-sempai is already asleep for three weeks," the masked boy protested, "Tobi is just worried about him."

"I know, I know," Zetsu said, "but it wouldn't help if you shout at him or slap him."

Pein, followed by Konan, Itachi, and Zetsu, came into the picture. Ever since they have taken back Deidara and Ren to the hideout, they were still in a state of comatose. Pein and Konan looked for a cure for Ren's injury while Itachi and Kisame have taken care of finding the cure for Sasori's poison.

Three weeks have passed but no improvements about Ren and Deidara's condition have been made. Itachi and Kisame have difficulty of finding the antidote for the poison. Pein and Konan tried many medicines but none of them made the girl better. They now just hope and pray that they would be well someday. Now everyone was serene and silent. Zetsu have gone out of Deidara's room to get some fresh air. Only Tobi was inside to guard Deidara. When Deidara moaned, a sign that he may be awake now, Tobi almost hit the ceiling while he called the others.

"W-where am I, un?" Deidara moaned weakly. When he opened his palm, he was surprised to see the blood-smeared pin to be there.

"In your room," Zetsu answered, "asleep for three weeks."

Those words alerted Deidara, "Three weeks, un!?" he exclaimed. But suddenly, his face became a bit worried, "What about…Ren, un?"

They all lowered their heads. Only Pein has courage to tell that Ren hasn't been awake. When Deidara heard this, he suddenly stood up and rushed to Ren's room. There he found Ren in a saddened condition. Almost lifeless, with pale lips, cold lying there on her bed, he grasped her hands tenderly. Tears ran down from his cheeks. While he was silently crying, he felt that his chakra was running away from him from his hands to Ren's hands. When he looked at Ren, he saw that her burns were slowly healing. After a few minutes, he heard Ren sigh heavily then she opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" she asked innocently.

Deidara was stunned, "Is this what she was talking about, un?" he thought.

"Ren-san, you're alive!" Tobi screamed at the doorway then running to give Ren a big hug which Ren have received freely.

Pein and Konan, along with the others have followed when they heard Tobi screamed. Pein was most pleased when he has seen that Ren was safe. He and Ren have much more to talk about when she has recovered.

* * *

"Leader-sama," Ren queried after the two weeks of recovery, "what is it that you wanted us to talk about?"

Pein sighed and said, "I'm sorry, it's my entire fault."

"Huh," Ren said, baffled, "what do you mean?"

"My wrong judgment and motive almost cost your life." Pein said sadly

Ren needed to ask no more. She already understood what he means. All she has to do now was to comfort and assure the ailing leader of the Akatsuki.

"Don't worry leader-sama, its Orochimaru's fault." Ren said affectionately.

Pein cracked a smile. He led Ren out of the meeting room and she found out the whole Akatsuki was standing in front of them.

"From now on," Pein declared, "you are now a true member of the Akatsuki. Your past may be unclear but we shall accept you whoever you may be."

Ren smiled, "Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

After that, they conducted a small feast inaugurating Ren's admission to the organization. Everybody's happy, of course. Now that they know that everything going back to normal again, nothing would is much pleasing to them.

* * *

"Ren," Deidara talked the night after the party, "may I talk to you, un?"

"Huh, sure." Ren said in a somewhat confused tone.

Deidara stepped forward and gave her the silver pin, "The weird ANBU gave this to me in my dream. She said that the substance wants to play hide-and-seek with its shadow. Also, her game would start where it all began, un."

"She revealed herself to you?" Ren queried interestingly

"Yeah, un."

Ren looked at the pin. Suddenly, flashbacks came into her mind. A crystal cavern, dead bodies of ANBU's ran in her mind. She suddenly cringed in pain when she felt that her head was going to burst.

"Ren," Deidara asked worriedly, "are you alright, un?"

Ren's headache finally left her so she stood up straight and declared angrily, "She not going to leave me in peace until I've settled my business with her!"

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked

"When I got to hold this clip," confessed Ren, "I managed to get back some of my memories. But I can't still put them into picture yet."

"Really?" Deidara said happily, "Good for you, un."

"I've got to face her sooner or later." Ren concluded to herself silently. Then talking to Deidara, "Let's go and get some rest, Deidara-san." She said while yawning.

* * *

Early next morning, Ren was a few feet away now from the hideout. She going to accept the invitation that the ANBU gives. She'll end this once and for all. While she was walking away, she heard someone was calling her back; it was Tobi running towards her.

"Ren-san, where…are…you…going?" Tobi asked while panting, "You don't have to go away, they have received you…"

"I know," Ren said sadly, "but I have some business to be taken care of."

Tears welled from Tobi's mask, "Are you going to leave Tobi alone?"

"Alone? But, Deidara-san was still there with you, right?"

"What are you talking about, un." Deidara's voice came behind Ren, "Of course, I'm coming with you!"

When Ren looked at Deidara, she saw him mounted on a clay bird, grinning.

"Every time a member of the Akatsuki leaves the hideout," Deidara said professionally, "He must have a partner to go with him."

"How did you—!" Ren marveled

"I'm not stupid, Ren." Deidara said, "I know how you much wanted to settle this. So don't complain now and hop on, un!"

"That means…" Tobi said but before he completed his sentence, Ren gave him a big hug.

"Don't worry, when everything is settled, we'll be back. I promise." Ren assured her co-Akatsuki member.

"Promise?"

"Yes." Ren said then she hopped on alongside with Deidara.

"Don't worry. I'll take a good care of Ren." Deidara said confidently, "Just say to leader-sama that we're going to settle some business and will be back soon, un!"

"Alright!" Tobi said happily as the clay bird started to fly away and disappear unto the horizon.

Tobi was almost glued to where he was standing. He took a few moments staring to the direction where Ren and Deidara have left. Then, drying his tear-smeared mask he said, "Tobi knows you'll be back someday. Ren-san said so…" then he ran back to the hideout.

End of Part I

* * *

A/N: Ok, that ends Part I of this story. The next chapter after this is the prologue of Part Two so hurry up and read it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	16. Prologue of Part II: Recognition

A/N: I've put the prologue here of the sequel so it would be exciting. Enjoy!

* * *

Whoever You Are…

**Prologue of Part II:**

**Recognition**

"Is this it?" Deidara asked while they were looking on the other entrance of the Crystal Cavern.

"Yes, Deidara-san," Ren replied, "accords to my recovered memory, the problem started here."

Without another word, they advanced to the cave's entrance. Ren got in first. But when Deidara is going to enter, a chakra wall suddenly appeared in front of Deidara. The force of the chakra was so strong that he was thrown away from the entrance. Deidara and Ren tried to remove the wall but it is no use.

"Looks like I'm not welcome, un." Deidara grunted then sat down on the bird's back, "I'll wait here. When the happening gets tough, run back here."

Ren nodded and started to go inside.

* * *

The crystal-lined cavern was a scary place. Bones of humans are scattered everywhere. As she walked further, she saw outside the place where she first found herself lying down. A few steps away, she stepped on something. It's a broken ANBU mask like the mysterious ANBU wore on their first meeting.

Holding the mask made Ren recover more of her memories. A severe migraine held her again that made her cringe again in pain. After the headache, Ren suddenly knelt down and burst into tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, my dear sister." Ren cried while hitting the floor, "I was an ingrate. You took care of me but I've thrown it all away. I've destroyed all your dreams. I'm so sorry, my sister, Akane."

While she cried, the ANBU that looks like her appeared in front of her. Ren looked at her with teary eyes and said, "Please, sis, forgive me my ignorance. I know now who the boss is. Please I want to make up with you."

The ANBU, who was called Akane, sighed, "Hmph, finally, you've recognized me." then stretching her hand towards Ren, "Oh well. Are you ready now for your journey towards redemption?"

Ren stared at it for awhile then hesitantly took Akane's hand. Akane's face showed now an evil smile as they faded into darkness.

* * *

A/N: The title of the second part is 'Whatever It Is...' I shall release it soon so just sit tight in there. I'll do my best to keep the story exciting. You're free to message as usual.


End file.
